The Potter Legend
by pottermum
Summary: AU Harry has been waiting for this all his life. The Potter Legend has finally kicked in for him, and he's not going to lose the love of his life. Ginny's in denial, insisting this is just a fling. What happens when a baby complicates things? Will Harry get his happy ending? Will Ginny accept that she can't control what is meant to be? And is the baby a boy or a girl? Read on - AU!
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

"Thanks for coming with me, Ginny. You know I hate coming to these things alone," sighed Hermione, looking around. It was the Department of Magical Law Enforcement's annual Christmas party, and it was a mix of aurors, lawyers and other ministry workers.

"You know Ron would have come with you," said Ginny, trying to signal for a drink from the waiter circulating with a tray of drinks. She sighed when he turned in the opposite direction. "Although I'm going stir crazy without Quidditch, and its only been a week." The Harpies were currently on their Christmas break.

"That's why this party is perfect for you, and for your information, I did ask Ronald, but he said he was busy," said Hermione, looking around uncomfortably. She was hoping to spot some of her fellow lawyers; although she worked with the aurors, she wouldn't exactly call them friends.

"Did you tell him there would be food here," said Ginny dryly, eyeing the huge table, almost groaning with the abundance of food.

"Oh, good, there's Ryan, come on, he's the one I wanted you to meet," urged Hermione, grabbing Ginny's hand and dragging her along.

Ginny went half heartedly. "Hermione, I've told you over and over, I'm not looking for a relationship. I'm much too busy and focused on my career to worry about a boyfriend. Now, if we're talking about a quickie, then that's something else," she teased.

"Ginny!" blushed Hermione, as a couple of Ministry workers heard Ginny and chuckled, eyeing the attractive red head and winking.

Hermione dragged her best friend over to a group of her co-workers and made the introductions. Ginny smiled politely but soon became bored as they all started their lawyer talk. She looked around, catching the eye of an attractive dark haired man who smiled at her. She smiled back, then kept looking around for the waiter with the drinks. As she turned her head to look back at Hermione, she caught the eye of the man again. He was still staring at her, and still smiling.

It was something Ginny had found hard to deal with when she started her Quidditch career; total strangers who knew about her. She chanced another look at him, and yep, he was still staring and grinning madly. This time she ignored him, and turned back to Hermione. "I'm heading for the bar," she told her friend.

She tossed back a couple of drinks, and grabbed a couple of canapés. She introduced herself to a couple of people when they enquired who she was, and was drawn into a conversation about England's chances at the next World Cup. As this was a topic close to her heart, she threw herself into the conversation, and the drink had loosened her inhibitions enough that she was flirtatious and funny. The waiter soon knew it was worth it to stay close with the drink tray, even if it was just for one of those blinding smiles.

Finally, the drinks caught up with Ginny. "'Scuse me, I need to go to the little witches room," she said cutely, and they chuckled and let her go. She was glad there wasn't the usual queue, and once she was done, she washed her hands and combed her hair with her fingers. Satisfied she still looked decent, she went back out to the party.

"Ginny, there you are, I've been looking for you everywhere," said Hermione, in exasperation.

"I just went to the loo, otherwise I've been right here all night," said Ginny, accepting a drink from the waiter that seemed to have materialised from nowhere. "You're a life saver, Pete. She skolled it down and took another, leaving the empty glass on the tray. "You're my favourite person here tonight."

"Hey!" complained Hermione.

"I meant besides you," said Ginny, waving away her protests. She winked at Pete, and he chuckled and walked away. "Are you finished lawyering? Can we go?"

"I'm sorry, were you bored? You were bored, weren't you," said Hermione in a rush.

"No, it's fine, I found some nice people to talk to," said Ginny, gesturing to the group she was just talking to.

Hermione nearly spat up her drink. "Merlin, that's my boss. Oh Ginny, you didn't do or say anything silly, did you?" she asked.

Ginny looked annoyed. "No, I didn't. We were talking about Quidditch, actually."

"Oh. Right, sorry," she said, looking around. She stiffened. "Don't look now, but I think someone's coming over to talk to you."

They both looked over to find the man from earlier edging his way over to them, smiling eagerly as he got closer. "How do you know he's not keen on _you?_ " asked Ginny.

Hermione smiled as he pretended to inspect the food on the table, as a way to move closer. "We've worked together a couple of times, and he's never given any indication he's interested in me," she said.

"Well, what's his name?" asked Ginny, checking him out. He _was_ cute, and had a butt to die for. She felt a bit twitchy in her knickers, and knew she was turned on.

"Harry. Harry Potter," said Hermione. "He's an Auror, about my age I think. Nice guy," she said.

"I don't want a nice guy, Hermione, I want a naughty one," winked Ginny.

"Ginny, behave," hissed Hermione. There was now only a couple of people separating Harry from them now. "Remember, I have to work with this guy in the future. Harry, hi!" she gushed, as he made his move.

"Hello, Hermione, nice to see you," said Harry. His gaze immediately swung to Ginny. "Hello," he said. His green eyes burned into her.

"Harry, Ginny. Ginny, Harry," introduced Hermione. "Enjoy!" She wandered away.

"Ginny," breathed Harry, closing his eyes. He snapped them open. "Is it short for anything?" he asked.

"Um, yeah, Ginevra," said Ginny.

"Ginevra," he repeated slowly. "Beautiful. The name _and_ the woman." He beamed.

"Oh wow, that's good," she said, in admiration. "So Harry, you're an Auror? What's that like?"

"Oh," he said, waving his hand in disregard. "Let's not talk about work. Let's talk about us. I could see from over there you were beautiful but up close – wow," he said, looking her up and down. "I saw you looking at me, too," he told her confidently.

Pete walked past, and she snagged a glass off him. Harry took a glass, then glared at Pete, who hurried away. They clicked their glasses together. "To us, and our first meeting." They skolled their drinks. "Firewhiskey!" gasped Harry, his eyes watering in surprise.

"Right, do you have an office," said Ginny, deciding to be bold.

"Uh, yeah, just down the hall," said Harry, gesturing.

"I'd love to see it," she said, and his eyes lit up. He grabbed her hand and led her away.

They escaped the party and went down the hall. "Wait," said Ginny, and she pressed him up against the wall, and kissed him. Although surprised at first, Harry kissed her back hungrily.

"Wow," said Ginny, breathing hard as they pulled away from each other.

"My...office...now," said Harry, breathlessly. He put his arm around her waist and hurried her along.

They burst into the office, and immediately grabbed for each other. Mouths clashed as hungry hands desperately tried to get clothes off, eager to touch bare skin. "Here," said Harry urgently, picking her up and sitting her on the edge of his desk. He ripped off his shirt and undid his pants, before coming back to Ginny, seeking her mouth.

Ginny salivated at the sight of his chest and brought her shirt over her head. She thought she heard a tear, but she couldn't care less. Harry's mouth was a dream and she cupped his cheeks in her hands as his tongue probed her mouth.

His hands tried to get to the catch on her bra and he fumbled. "It's in the front," she said, nipping at his ear.

"Brilliant," he said, his hands coming around to open her bra. Her hands were getting busy in his pants, and he groaned as he leaned down to take one of her nipples into his mouth.

"Merlin," he gasped, as she cupped his balls and squeezed. He bought her closer to the edge of the desk and wiggled till his pants fell down. Ginny giggled as he moved into position between her legs. He stopped her giggles with his mouth. "Merlin, oh, Ginny," he said, thrusting into her.

Ginny threw her head back and groaned. He leaned down to lick her throat, thrusting in and out. She put one hand on his shoulder so she could meet his thrusts with some of her own.

Harry fastened the pace, stifling her groans with his mouth. "Gorgeous," he muttered.

Ginny ached to get even closer to him, so she moved to the very edge of the desk, her hands dying to cop a feel of his butt. Both were close to their peaks, but neither wanted it to end.

Her hands found their destination and squeezed. "I...want to...bite... your butt," she breathed in time with his thrusts.

"Anytime," he moaned. "Merlin, I – I," he tried to speak, but couldn't.

"Come, Harry," she said, and her orgasm quickly followed his.

His movements slowed, and finally stopped. He didn't withdraw immediately, but stood between her legs, breathing hard against her shoulder.

Ginny didn't mind, and she turned her face to his neck and licked. She tasted the saltiness of his body, and without meaning to, clenched her inner parts. Harry groaned in delight.

"I knew we'd be so good together, but that was-wow!" he said. Reluctantly, he withdrew from her and helped her sit more comfortably.

"I guess we should get back out there," said Ginny, re-fastening her bra and looking around for her shirt.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Harry tucked himself back into his pants. He stepped away to grab his shirt and handed hers back to her. They quickly dressed and prepared to leave, although he stopped to kiss her again.

"Go out with me tomorrow night," he said, not actually asking. "I want you to meet my family."

"What?" asked Ginny, surprised. _Family?_

Harry nodded. "I'll call my sisters, have them come to my parent's home. They're both married, and -"

"Woah, woah, Harry, slow down. Look, you're a really nice guy, and this was, mmm, so good, but I'm not looking for a relationship or anything," she said.

Harry smiled knowingly and took her in his arms. "You don't go looking for relationships, they usually find you," he said, kissing her softly.

Ginny wanted to melt; his tongue was wicked, but her head overruled her libido. "I'm sorry," she said, turning her head to the side to give him access to her neck. "I just – oh Merlin,yes! – don't think this is going to work out."

A door opened at the end of the hall, and they both stopped to look up. "Ginny, are you out here?"

"Ssh," whispered Harry, before covering her mouth with his own.

Ginny dragged her mouth away, and they were both breathing heavily, foreheads touching and noses nuzzling. "I'm sorry," she repeated, and with all her strength, she pushed away from him and hurried down the hall. "Hermione, I'm here," she called.

"What are you doing out here, these are the Auror offices," hissed Hermione. "Anyway, the party's winding down. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I'm ready," said Ginny, hurrying past her.

"Hey, guess what. Pete, the waiter? Asked me to give you his address, asked you to owl him anytime," grinned Hermione.

"Thanks, " said Ginny, taking the parchment and shoving it in the purse Hermione handed her. She'd toss it in the fire as soon as she got to her flat.

"Hey, is your shirt ripped? It is, there's buttons missing and the sleeve is ripped near the seam," gasped Hermione, picking at it as they walked to the Apparition points.

"It's fine, Hermione," said Ginny, brushing off her concerns.

"No, it's not, it's mine. Remember, you borrowed it after Flooing over to tell me you had nothing to wear," groused Hermione.

"I'm sorry, I'll buy you another," said Ginny.

"But how did it happen?" asked Hermione, puzzled. "Did you fall? Catch it on something?"

Ginny closed her eyes as the memory of Harry's body pounding into hers came to the front of her eyes. It was all she could do not to turn around, find him and drag him back to his office. "Please, Hermione, I just want to go home," she said weakly.

"You fell, didn't you. Oh Merlin, are you drunk? Please tell me you didn't do anything embarassing," gasped Hermione.

 _'I did Harry, does that count?'_ Ginny almost laughed out loud at the thought.

Hermione watched her anxiously, and hooked her arm through Ginny's. "Let's get you home and into bed. Come on, we'll take the lifts to the next floor, the Apparition point queues here are a mile long, with everyone trying to leave."

Ginny was happy to have Hermione lead her to the lifts, and one came straight away. As they walked in and turned around, Ginny saw Harry leaning against the wall, watching her and Hermione make their escape.

Ginny bit her lip and looked down, before she did something really stupid, like run back to him and leap into his arms. He smiled, as if he knew what she was thinking about, and when she looked back up at him, he smiled and nodded, just as the doors shut.

"Ginny Weasley, tell me you did not do, do...something with Harry Potter," hissed Hermione, seeing the interaction between the two.

"Oh Hermione," sighed Ginny, leaning weakly against the wall. "I did many, many things with Harry Potter."

Both Hermione and the witch driving the lift looked at her in wonder.

Ginny eyed them both defiantly. "What?"

Hermione turned to the witch, her hands on hips. "Yes, what?"

"Nothing. I heard nothing," muttered the witch. And she had thought it would be a quiet shift, this time of night!

"Oh, Ginny," sighed Hermione.

"Yep, that's what he said," said Ginny, and the two witches looked at each other and laughed.

"Here we are, seventh floor, entrance and exit. Have a pleasant evening," said the witch. Under her breath, as Hermione walked past, she muttered, "That man has got one fine arse, if I do say so myself."

As Ginny walked past, she confided quietly, "It's even better to touch." The witch held her hand up to high five Ginny. "Night!" called Ginny.

The witch watched them both leave the Ministry. "Hot damn," she grinned.


	2. Chapter 2 More Meetings

She survived the chaos that was Christmas at the Burrow, although she felt her father's eyes on her often, which was strange. She was glad to get back to the routine of Quidditch as she really needed a distraction from thoughts of that night with Harry, and those butt cheeks! She'd passed along the huge bouquet of red and white roses he'd sent her; re-gifting them to her great Aunt Muriel, but her flat continued to smell of roses and thoughts of _that_ night had invaded her dreams since.

The next two matches the Harpies played were brutal, and most nights Ginny fell into a deep sleep at the end of each tiring day. She'd returned to her flat tired but exhilerated, knowing she was at her premium fitness, and excited for the rest of the season to unfold, knowing the Harpies were a good chance at becoming champions.

They were coming off a loss so Ginny wasn't looking forward to training at Holyhead, for Gwenog was usually harsh after a loss. So she was surprised to see some Aurors talking with Gwenog Jones and their head of security when she arrived. She and the rest of the team were told that several other teams had had break ins at their grounds, and equipment and personal items were taken from the locker rooms. The Aurors were conducting checks on _all_ the teams security and wards, and with a start, Ginny saw Harry.

She barely heard John, their security guard, talking about some new measures they were taking. She watched Harry, so handsome in his uniform as he walked the pitch, stopping to point out several areas to another man. He was totally in control and Ginny felt her stomach lurch as she watched him.

"Weasley. WEASLEY!"

Ginny jumped and turned back to see John hand her a security pass, with her identification on it. As she looked around, she saw most of the team had already left for the warm up sesssion. When she turned around for one last look, Harry had gone.

She went for her usual massage, to loosen her muscles before she got in the air. She ducked back to her locker to grab a hair tie, cursing herself for forgetting one, when someone grabbed her from behind. Instinctively she fought it, until she realised she knew the body.

"Ssh, it's me." She felt hot breath on her neck, as Harry whispered in her ear.

She spun around. "What are you -?" She was cut off by Harry's lips, seeking her own.

She sighed in relief, accepting his tongue and meeting it with her own. "I have to be...out on the pitch...soon," she gasped, feeling his hardness against her stomach.

"It's okay, the way I'm feeling, this won't take long," he growled, picking her up and pushing her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around him, reaching under his shirt. "Where are your ( gasp!) robes?" she asked breathlessly, as he ripped her knickers off.

"I knew we (groan) wouldn't have long. I'm coming -"

"Already?" asked Ginny, disappointed. He'd barely entered her!

" - to your next match," he finished, pounding quickly.

"Oh...good. ( Groan) "Sooo good," she sighed, as she felt her climax approach.

Harry made a strangled noise in his throat as he pulsed inside of her. His mouth sought hers again.

"WEASLEY? Where the bloody hell is she?"

"Coming," called Ginny, and Harry whispered something in her ear that made her giggle naughtily. He waved his hand to do a non verbal, wandless Notice-Me-Not charm. He continued to move inside her, to finish his orgasm and send her over the edge.

Finally he set her down, and Accio-ed his Auror robes. Ginny straightened her training uniform and went to get her hair tie.

Ginny waited for things to get awkward betweeen them, but it never happened. Harry simply kissed her goodbye and told her he'd see her at the match. Ginny was kind of relieved that he'd made it that easy for her, and strangely, also a little disappointed.

He made it to the door and turned back. "Oh, and we have plans for the day after your match. I already checked, you're free. I'll pick you up about eleven." Then he left.

Ginny was speechless, then fumed all the way to the pitch. "Checked? Checked with who, because he definitely didn't check with me! Bloody nerve. I'll show him, I won't be home at eleven that day. That'll teach him to make plans for me without asking," she muttered. Then she wondered how he knew where she lived. She supposed he used his Auror contacts.

"Weasley, you're late. I want two laps of the stadium, and a stair run in under two minutes. Do that, and you can get up there. Next time, be on time," warned Gwenog.

Ginny sighed. She hated doing the stair runs, running up one flight of stairs and down the other. Still, she set off, jogging the perimeter of the stadium while trying to fight the smile on her face when she thought about her latest encounter with Harry.

XXXX

She didn't really think she'd see him during her match, but it was pretty hard to miss the huge _' I Heart Ginny Weasley'_ banner. Harry was with a younger boy and two older men. He had a Ginny Weasley tee shirt on, and a Ginny Weasley scarf. The boy's hair was green and gold and he jumped up and shouted when she flew past, gasping in delight when she waved to him.

When the game started, she focused hard, as she usually did. Being a chaser meant being in the thick of the play, but she did find herself distracted by him at times throughout the match. Still, when she'd scored her tenth goal, she chanced a look in Harry's direction, only to find him and the boy, jumping up and down. His enthusiasm made her chuckle, as well as the people around him.

The Harpies won, and Ginny flew past Harry and his friends, offering the boy and the other children in the stands, high fives. Harry beamed proudly at her, patting the man standing next to him on the shoulder and pointing to her. The man smiled and nodded at Harry, and applauded Ginny. She flew off, waving to the crowd before heading back to the ground to her team. Together, they walked off the pitch to the cheers of their fans.

She celebrated with her team at the pub, but in the back of her mind was Harry's words about taking her out the next day. She hadn't heard from him since their encounter at the Holyhead grounds, so she didn't know if he'd been serious.

Ten thirty next morning found her still dressed in her pyjamas. She had decided, _if_ Harry turned up, he'd have to tell her _where_ they were going before she dressed. Then she changed her mind, and put on her most comfortable pair of jeans, complete with rips in the knees, and an old Gryffindor jumper. This was her, Ginny Weasley _,_ and Harry Potter could like it or lump it! Still, she had a dress hanging in her wardrobe, just in case they were going somewhere fancy. Not that she intended on going anywhere, mind you! She had decided to tell him he was wasting his time with her and there was no chance of any sort of relationship between them at all.

She opened the door at precisely eleven o'clock, to find him looking at her with a huge grin on his face. He looked her up and down and said, "You're gorgeous!" before kissing her breathlessly.

She threaded her fingers through his messy hair, completely forgetting she was annoyed with him for presuming she'd go with him. " Hi," she said, her face flushed.

He pressed her against her front door and kissed her again. " Damn, I should have come over earlier. Are you ready?" he asked.

" Erm, I wasn't sure where we were going, you never said. Am I dressed okay?" she asked, now wishing she'd worn the newer jeans that made her butt look high and her legs look longer, especially when she wore boots.

" A bit over dressed for my liking" – he winked at her – " but yeah, you're fine. We're Apparating, hope that's okay?" He wrapped his arms around her.

" Yeah, it's - ahhh!" she cried out, as he Apparated her away.

He grinned as they landed. " You can remove your fingers from my chest now," he said in amusement.

" A little warning next time would be appreciated," she said, glaring at him. She ran her hand over her hair.

" Duly noted," he said with a cheeky grin. " Next time."

" Oh, I didn't mean," began Ginny, when she looked around, " er, where are we?"

Harry grabbed her hand and led her down the street. " Godric's Hollow. I grew up here," he said, pointing out a tavern on one side of the road, and a small group of shops on the other, that held a bakery and a convenience store. An apothecary completed the small group of shops.

" My parents lived in that house when they were first married and had my eldest sister, Mia," he said, pointing out a cute little cottage, right in the heart of the town.

" I've heard of Godric's Hollow," said Ginny, delighted. " Home of Albus Dumbledore and even Bathilde Bagshot," she said.

Harry nodded. " Our most famous citizens," he said proudly. He kept walking up the main street, pointing out the church and the cemetery. Ginny could feel the old magic in the air, and suddenly felt enlivened.

" That's the school I went to. My Uncle Moony is the teacher, and now my other sister, Violet, teaches there. She teaches the younger kids, and Uncle Moony teaches the older ones," he said.

" Is that why you didn't go to Hogwarts?" she asked, wondering about this Uncle _Moony_. What kind of name was that?

Harry nodded. " I was happy at this school, and I didn't want to leave my family. I had my best friend, Neville here with me too, so I was happy Mum and Dad didn't force me to go," he said. He looked around happily. " This place is magical," he said, grinning. He looked up, grabbed her hand and gestured with his head. "Come on, we're nearly there."

" Where?" she asked, getting caught up in his enthusiasm.

" You'll see," he said. He pointed out this Uncle _Moony's_ house, saying she couldn't wait for her to meet Teddy, whoever that was!

He stopped at turned to her. " We're here," he said, grabbing both her hands.

She looked over his shoulder at an impressive house, smaller than a manor, but still large enough to be overwhelming. Still, it looked welcoming, and Ginny felt a thrill that she would be going inside.

Harry took a breath, kissed her quickly, then grabbed her hand again. He led her up the drive and in the front door. Ginny looked slightly worried now. " Harry, should we be in here?" she asked. Before he could answer, they heard the sound of pounding feet, and then came the shrieks.

" Uncle Harry, Uncle Harry!"

"Here's my girls!" He leaned down to pick them both up. Both were about three or four, similar to her niece, Victoire. One had dark auburn hair, but the other girl's hair was a lot like Ginny's, coppery. They both giggled as Uncle Harry kissed their cheeks.

" Who's dat?" one asked, pointing at her.

" Ssh, Daisy, it's Uncle Harry's girlfriend," said the other.

The first girl giggled and wriggled to get down. She ran off, calling out, " Mummy, Daddy, Uncle Harry's here...and he brung a _girl_!"

Harry and the other girl looked at Ginny. " That's Daisy, she's three, and she belongs to my sister, Violet and her husband, Neville."

Ginny thought quickly. "Violet-school teacher, Neville- best friend?"

Harry grinned and nodded. He turned his attention back to the other girl. " This is Serah, short for Seraphina. She's a big girl of nearly four, daughter to my sister Mia, and her husband, Draco."

" Hi," said Serah, suddenly shy and tucking her head onto Harry's shoulder. She brightened and looked at Ginny. " Are you here for the party?"

" Party?" asked Ginny, looking at Harry.

" Harry? What are you doing out here?" An older woman came out to meet them, taking Serah from him into her own arms.

" Sorry, Mum, we got ambushed by the girls," said Harry, kissing her cheek.

 _Mum?_ Ginny was taken aback, but pasted a smile on her face when his mother turned her attention to her.

" Hello, I'm Lily," she said, offering her hand. " Thank you for coming to help me celebrate my birthday."

" Mum, this is her. This is Ginny," said Harry, looking at her.

Ginny shook the older woman's hand. " Hello, it's nice to meet you. Happy Birthday," she said.

"Come into the lounge, everyone's here," said Lily, gesturing for them to go ahead.

Harry took her hand and led the way. Ginny was worried. _Everyone?_

Everyone looked up as they came into the lounge. Lily put Serah into a blonde man's arms. " Mummy, Daddy, look, she's here," she said, pointing to Ginny.

" We can see that, Serah," hushed a lovely looking woman, with dark red hair the same as Lily's. " Hi, I'm Mia, and this is my husband, Draco."

"Don't forget me," piped up Serah, leaning against her dad.

Draco laughed and put his hand over her mouth. She giggled and broke free.

"Harry, we were worried you weren't coming," said the other sister, Violet. Her hair was also the same colour as her mother, and she shared her mother and brother's eyes.

She then looked at Ginny. " Hi, I'm Violet, and this is Daisy and Neville," she said, pointing to them.

" Nice to meet you, Ginny," said Neville, his arm around his wife.

" Sorry we're late, I showed Ginny the town centre," said Harry. He looked at Ginny. " Come and meet my dad."

" He's out the back, waiting for Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus," said Mia.

" We think they're plotting something, so see what you can find out, Harry," called Violet, as he led Ginny into the kitchen.

Harry led her out the back door, and then took her over to a man, with similar features to his own. As he looked up and smiled in delight, Ginny noticed his eyes were brown instead of green.

"Ginny, this is my dad, James. Dad, this is Ginny," he announced.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," she said, holding out her hand.

James took her hand and pulled her into a hug, which surprised her. "Welcome to the madhouse," he said, grinning over her shoulder at his son. She chuckled nervously when he let her go.

"Hey, don't scare her off," protested Harry. He looked around. "What are you doing out here? Are those our old sleds?" he asked.

"Yeah, thought we'd take the kids out for a whirl after lunch," said James.

"The same way you used to take me, Mia and Vi?" asked Harry.

"That depends if the old dog is up for it," grinned James.

"Old dog up for what?" asked a man, coming out the back door.

"Sirius!" cried Harry, hurrying over to hug him. "Come meet Ginny," he said, urging the other man over. Another man stepped through the back door too, and was hugging James.

"Ginny, this is Sirius, my dad's best friend forever, and my godfather. Sirius, this is Ginny," said Harry.

"Hi," said Ginny, holding out her hand.

Sirius waved, so Ginny took her hand back to wave back, just as Sirius held out his hand to shake. "Oh," she said, embarassed.

"Just kidding. Nice to meet you," he said politely.

Ginny turned as the other man came over. "Professor Lupin?" she asked, in surprise.

"Well, Ginny Weasley, it's been years," he said, smiling. "Please, call me Remus." She held out her hand and he grasped it in both of hers and shook it. Ginny noticed Sirius looking on in interest.

"You know each other?" asked Harry, delighted.

Ginny nodded. "Best DADA teacher I ever had at Hogwarts," she said.

"Oh now, I was only filling in for that half year," he said.

"Still, I never thought I could conjure a Patronus at thirteen, but you never gave up on me," she said, smiling at the memory of a determined young witch. "How do you fit in around here?" she asked.

"He's my dad other best mate," said Harry. "There is another, but Uncle Frank's working. You'll meet him and Aunt Alice another time," he said.

"Are those what I think they are, Prongs?" asked Sirius, moving over to look at the sleds.

"Yep," beamed James. "What do you say, Pads, after lunch we take the girls and Teddy for a ride?"

"After taking Teddy to the Quidditch match the other day, he'd probably rather go for fly," said Remus, nodding at Harry. "He's become obsessed."

"We can do that, can't we?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Erm, sure," agreed Ginny. "Who's Teddy?"

"My son," said Remus.

"And my godson. He was at your game with me," confided Harry.

"Oh, the boy with the green and gold hair," remembered Ginny.

"That's him," chuckled Harry and Remus together, fondly.

"James, everyone, lunch," called Lily.

"Come on, mum's a great cook, I'm sure you'll love her cooking," assured Harry.

Thoughts of her own mother made her breath hitch. Even after two years, it still hurt.

"You all right, Ginny?" asked Sirius, holding the door open for her.

Ginny smiled, her head high. "Fine. I'm fine, thanks," she said, aware of Sirius' eyes on her as she went inside.

Harry patted the seat next to her. He had Teddy on his other side, and quickly performed the introductions, also introducing Teddy's mother, and Remus' wife, Nymphadora Tonks.

It was a lively lunch, much what Ginny was used to at the Burrow. She felt quite comfortable with them all almost immediately, although she often turned to find Sirius cool eyes on her. She tried to ignore him, and talked with Harry's sisters and their husbands.

Harry's eldest sister, Mia, had been the only Potter child to go to Hogwarts, and that was where she had met Draco, her husband. She had been Head Girl, like her mother, but a Ravenclaw, and Draco was a SlytherinPrefect. One night, on patrol, Draco had dragged her into a broom closet and snogged the life out of her. She had hexed him for being so bold, as he was three years younger than she was. But they had met up after Draco had finished with Hogwarts, and had started dating. They had married relatively quickly, and started their family straight away.

Violet, on the other hand, had grown up with Neville. Ginny learned that Neville and Harry were born only a day apart, and little Violet had toddled over to Neville's cot, looked in and simply said, "Mine." Neither had dated another, but had grown up together, happily knowing they would end up married. Like Draco, Neville was younger than his wife, but neither man seemed bothered by that fact.

"So why didn't you and Violet go to Hogwarts like Mia?" asked Ginny, exclaiming over the treacle tart Lily had made.

Harry shrugged. "Mia was there, but everyone else I loved was here. Why would I want to go away for nine months of the year? Uncle Moony was a great teacher, I had my family, my best friend here," he said, looking at Neville affectionately. Ginny guessed they had a close relationship like James seemed to have with Sirius, Remus and the absent Frank.

"Obviously I was meant to go to Hogwarts to meet Draco," said Mia, taking her husband's hand. She squeezed it, and shot him a pointed look. He nodded, and she smiled.

"Mum, before we do the birthday cake, Draco and I have some news," said Mia, taking in a deep breath. "I'm pregnant again!"

Lily and James jumped out of their seats, hurrying around to hug them. Everyone else chorused their congratulations, even to Serah, who proudly told them she was 'gonna be a big sister'.

Harry stood to shake Draco's hand, and hug his sister. "I'm so happy for you," Ginny heard him whisper. It was apparent he had a strong bond with his sisters.

"How about a boy this time?" joked James. He picked Serah up and put her on his knee. "I already have my princesses. About time we had a new stag running around," he joked.

"Stag?" asked Ginny to Harry, in a low whisper.

"His Patronus, it's a stag, and mum's is a doe," explained Harry. "They match. It's quite rare."

"Oh. What's yours?" she asked.

"A stallion," he said proudly.

Ginny was startled, and glad for the interruption of Serah spilling her drink, before Harry could ask her what her Patronus was. Actually, she wasn't even sure if she could conjure one any more.

A small hand patted her lap, and when she looked down, Serah was trying to climb onto her lap. Ginny helped her up.

"I like you," the little girl whispered, "your hair is like mine."

Ginny chuckled. While both Mia and Violet inherited their darker hair from their mother, as did Daisy, Serah's hair was lighter, no doubt due to Draco's blondeness.

"Your new brother or sister may have hair the same colour," said Ginny softly.

"Mama said the baby won't come for a long time yet. Can you stay till the baby comes?" asked the little girl.

Ginny didn't know what to say, and luckily didn't have to, for at that moment, Violet and Tonks brought out the birthday cake and a pot of tea.

Harry smiled at her when he noticed his niece sitting on her lap. "You're good with her," he noted.

"I have a niece the same age," she explained. She liked being the fun aunt.

"Can she come over and play?" asked Serah, curiously.

"Wiv me too?" asked Daisy, from Sirius' lap.

"Maybe," shrugged Ginny.

"We'd love to have you bring her for a play date some time," said Violet. Mia nodded too.

"I'll speak to my brother and sister-in-law," said Ginny, feeling as she was being drawn further into the Potter web.

"Who wants to go for a sled ride?" asked James, suddenly.

"Me, me," cried Serah and Daisy, with the littlest raising her hand.

"Harry, can we fly?" asked Teddy eagerly. "Ginny, can you teach me some tricks?"

"No tricks till you learn how to fly properly," warned Tonks.

"Aw, Mum," moaned Teddy.

"Teddy," reproached Remus.

"Your mum's right, Teddy, but Ginny can give you some great pointers, can't you?" asked Harry.

"Sure," agreed Ginny. She often did coaching clinics for little kids, and always enjoyed it.

"Let's go then," said James, clapping his hands together.

"We need to get the jackets on the girls," reminded Violet.

"Why don't you girls stay in here with your mum? Draco and I'll look after the girls, okay, love?" asked Neville.

"Thank you, love. Daisy, listen to Daddy," said Violet.

"Come on, Serah, let's get your coat. Mia, put your feet up, love," coaxed Draco, rubbing her shoulders and bending down to kiss the crown of her head before heading out after his daughter.

Harry and Ginny left the kids to get warmer clothes on, and headed out to get the brooms. As Harry was rummaging through a shed, Ginny blurted out, "Harry, I shouldn't be here!"

"Hmm? Oh, there's the Cleansweep. Sorry, Ginny, what were you saying?" he asked, his head down as he bent over to check a long thin box on the ground.

Ginny eyed his butt, almost itching to grab it. "I shouldn't be here. Today was a special day for your family," she said, a bit louder.

"Here," he said, handing her a Firebolt. "Can you hold my broom, please?"

"Sure. Harry, did you hear what I said?" she asked, taking another broom in her hand too, a trainer one she assumed was for Teddy.

Harry picked another broom up and gestured for her to step out of the shed.

"Harry!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Got the brooms?" he asked, shutting the door.

She held them up, one in each hand and nodded.

"Good." He came to stand in front of her and kissed her, and damn it, unless she dropped the brooms, she couldn't stop him. Not that she wanted to... of course she wanted him to stop, but she was powerless to do so...and it was so good.

The back door of the house flew open and the girls came rushing out, giggling. "Harry," she protested, turning her head to see the girls running towards them.

Harry took advantage of her turned head to rain kisses down her neck and throat. She gasped, closing her eyes to the sensations running through her body.

"They're snogging!" announced Serah, and she and Daisy giggled. "Just like Mummy and Daddy."

Ginny tried to pull away from Harry, but at that moment, a large dog and a stag erupted from the house.

"What the-?" asked Ginny, as they bounded towards the sleds. Draco and Neville got them hooked up, and gestured for the girls to come and get into the sled.

"Dad and Sirius are Animagi, a stag and a dog," grinned Harry.

"Isn't that rare, to have your Animagus form be the same as your Patronus?" asked Ginny.

"Hard to say, Animagi have to be registered, but not Patroni, unless you're an Auror," said Remus, joining them, with Teddy at his side.

"Come on, Harry, let's go," called Teddy.

"Sure," said Harry, grinning at Remus. He handed Ginny the Firebolt. "You can use mine."

"Thanks. I haven't flown one of these in a while," she said, taking it and hopping on.

She flew low and steady, to get the feel of the broom and for Teddy's sake. Together she and Harry then talked to the young boy about general broom safety and flying.

He was rather unsteady at first, but soon got the hang of it, and both she and Harry flew alongside him, low to the ground, as they followed the sled with the two girls.

James and Sirius led the sled up a hill and then they all decided to build a snowman. Harry used the opportunity to drag Ginny to a secluded group of trees to snog her senseless.

When Draco and Neville came across them, they decided to tease their brother-in-law, and thus an epic snowball fight occurred. James and Sirius were on Draco and Neville's side, with Remus and Teddy siding with Harry and Ginny.

Eventually, Harry's team conceded defeat, and he and Ginny flew back with Teddy, while Remus joined the girls in the sled. James and Sirius bounded around, enjoying a game of chasey. Draco and Neville ran alongside the sled, which was gliding easily downhill. Neville and Draco had provided cushioning and protective charms on it so it wouldn't overturn.

Lily, Tonks, Mia and Violet were waiting for them with hot cocoa and homemade biscuits. Serah and Daisy told them all about the sled ride and the snowball fight.

"And Gwandma, Uncle Harry was snoggin' Ginny," announced Daisy.

Harry growled and picked her up, blowing raspberries on her belly and making her shriek in delight.

"Me, me, I saw you, too," cried Serah, and he put Daisy down and picked up Serah. She squealed as he threw her in the air and caught her.

He put her down and lay on the couch. Immediately both girls pounced on him, making him groan, and Ginny laugh.

It was all so cosy and warm, when Ginny suddenly realised, this wasn't what she wanted. She had intended to tell Harry things between them couldn't go any further. Instead, she had met his family, who had all been warm and welcoming. Well, most of them, anyway. Sirius still seemed to be keeping a wary look at her every so often.

"Harry, I should go," she said suddenly.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure," agreed Harry. "Mum, Ginny and I are going," he called.

"Oh, you don't need to - began Ginny, when Lily came to stand with them.

She smiled at Ginny. "Thank you so much for coming. It was lovely to meet you," she said.

"You too, and again, Happy Birthday," said Ginny, and she and Harry called out goodbyes to everyone else.

"Harry, you don't need to see me home. Stay, be with your family," urged Ginny.

"I want to be with you," he said huskily, taking her in his arms. He kissed her hungrily as he Apparated her away.

She smacked his chest when they arrived. "You were supposed to warn me next time, remember?" she asked, impressed despite herself. They were in her lounge, and he had bypassed the few wards Bill had insisted on.

"You need better wards," he said, undressing. He pulled his light jumper over his head, toed off his shoes and pulled off his jocks, pants and socks in one go. He turned and walked off. "Bedroom back here?" he asked her, calling over his shoulder.

Ginny's jaw had dropped. His butt was even better in the flesh than she had hoped. She remembered her words on the night they'd met; how she wanted to bite his butt.

"I can feel your eyes on me, you know," he called, disappearing into her bedroom. "I'm waiting!"

Ginny hurried after him, eager to get her hands on that butt. She supposed they could talk about the other stuff tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3 Consequences

Next morning, Ginny woke to the feel of soft lips against hers, and a gentle hand stroking her cheek. She murmured and rolled over, burying her face in the pillow that smelled like Harry. Before she knew it she was asleep again.

She woke properly an hour later, immediately reaching out to the other side of the bed, but it was bare. She glanced over, checking the time. Merlin, it was after ten! Luckily she didn't have to be at the ground till lunchtime, for the afternoon match.

She stretched and smiled, as her aching body protested any more excessive movement. She and Harry had loved every way possible last night, and it had been amazing. He made her feel bold and sensual, unafraid to ask him for what she wanted from him. He had been as eager for her touch as she was, and together, they'd shared a night she had never imagined would ever happen to her.

She rose and showered, wincing as the muscles of her inner thighs protested. She remembered how she'd wrapped them around Harry most of the night, of how she'd cried out at the sensations running through her body. She hadn't been able to get enough of him, and in the end, they'd practically collapsed into each others arms and fallen asleep.

She stepped out of the shower, dried off and put her robe on. She wandered out to the kitchen to find Harry had left a steaming cup of coffee and a plate of bacon, eggs and toast under a warming charm for her. He even had the paper opened and ready to read. She smiled at how thoughtful he was.

As she went to dress, she tried to mentally focus on the game, but all she could think of was Harry. She looked at her smitten reflection, and with a start, remembered that all she had wanted was a simple hook up. Meeting the family hadn't been in the plan, as nice as they had been, nor had sleepovers and sweet gestures.

The match was over in forty five minutes, a terrible loss for the Harpies. Gwenog kept them in the change rooms for longer than that, as they went over every mistake the Harpies made. Each player came under scrutiny, and Ginny knew it hadn't been her best match and she fully deserved her coach's wrath.

Despite not hearing from Harry for the next couple of days, he was on Ginny's mind constantly, and more than once, Gwenog pulled her up for being distracted. Although she had a decent game the next time they played, the Harpies lost, and suddenly their chances of making the finals were now only fifty-fifty.

The team holed up together, determined to break this drought. When the captain, Leanne, declared she was not having sex again until they won another game, several other teammates yelled out their agreement. And that was when Ginny decided she had to break free from Harry. They'd had their fun, had some great ( okay, amazing) sex, but she wanted to focus on the rest of the season. They had a three week break coming up soon, and two games before that. The team was determined to win their next two matches, and go into the break as winners.

Suddenly, training was sharper, passes found their marks and new plays were tried and found successful. There was a hum in the air, that the Harpies were ready for what came next.

They just happened to play Chudley Cannons next match, and absolutely slaughtered them. Ginny and her fellow Chasers were on fire, passing the Quaffle back and forth so each got a chance to add to their personal goal tally. It was not quite a record breaking score, but close to it. At the end of the match, most of the fans left were only wearing green and gold, as the Cannon's fans had left ages ago.

At their next training session, Leanne and the others who had agreed on the no-sex ban, were grinning like mad. "We're never doing that again," they said, having relieved a lot of sexual tension after the match.

Not Ginny, though. She managed to restrain herself when Harry firecalled her, and ignored his owl, a gorgeous Snowy, when she brought a letter. No, she was determined to stay focused, and Harry was a major distraction she didn't need right now.

Still, he was pretty hard to ignore when she returned to her flat on Valentine's day to find it filled with red, white and pink balloons and flowers. Or ignore the sexy naked man waiting on her bed, with only a rose between his teeth.

"Harry," she sighed, exasperated, "How did you...never mind. I-I need to shower."

He got up and knelt on the bed, his erect member drawing her attention because of the red ribbon tied around it.

"Excellent," he said, with a leer in his eyes. He jumped off the bed, grabbed her hand and led her into the shower.

"I'm feeling a bit dirty myself," he grinned, and proceeded to introduce her to the joys of shower sex.

A week later, and it was the day before their next match, Ginny and some of the team were in Diagon Alley, doing a promotional meet and greet at Quality Quiddtch Supplies. They had been introduced to the huge crowd, and then signed photos and talked with the fans. It had been lots of fun, and a part of the publicity that Ginny actually liked doing.

They were there for nearly an hour. Ginny was surprised when Teddy Lupin was one of the first at her table, and greeted her with a hug. Tonks smiled and took a photo of the two of them together, before Teddy shyly asked for an autograph.

"He's been talking about you non stop since the other week at Lily's birthday," said Tonks, grinning. "Told everyone in the line he knew you. Quidditch crazy, this one," she said, ruffling Teddy's hair.

"Aw, Mum," said Teddy, brushing her off but grinning all the same.

"Nothing wrong with being Quidditch crazy," winked Ginny, handing him a signed photo.

"Can we go for another fly sometime, Ginny. You, me and Harry?" asked the eager boy.

"Oh, erm, I'm not sure, sweetie, I'll be busy with Quidditch for a bit," she said, awkwardly.

"Harpies are heading for the finals, love," admonished Tonks. She looked at Ginny. "But you're welcome at ours anytime." She waved and walked away with Teddy.

Ginny sighed, and her thoughts strayed to Harry. She shook her head. No, she wasn't going there, not now.

The team had an hour for themselves before re-grouping to go and visit sick children in St Mungo's. Ginny had picked up a chicken salad wrap, and popped into see her brothers, Fred and George at their shop. She'd eaten in their back room, talking with Fred while George manned their store, Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes. With only fifteen minutes left of her break, Ginny decided to stretch her legs and walk down the Alley, before heading to St Mungo's.

She'd only taken a couple of steps when Harry jumped out in front of her. "Hi," he announced.

Ginny was startled, and squeaked. "Oh! Er, hi. What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you. I brought you a drink," he said, handing her over a cup.

"Why?" asked Ginny.

"For drinking," said Harry, grinning.

Ginny tilted her head in thanks and took a sip. Immediately she spat it back in the cup.

"Oh yeah, there's Firewhiskey in there," teased Harry. "Great spit back, by the way."

"Yeah, I can't drink any alcohol, I'm sort of working here," said Ginny, handing it back to him. "How did you know I was here?"

"Teddy stopped in to visit. I came down to get an autograph but you had just left. I saw you come in here, and have been waiting ever since," he said.

Ginny's heart leaped, but she tampened it down. She had to ignore his cute and charming ways, and his sexy butt.

"I-I really need to go," she said, gesturing to the Alley.

"I'll walk with you," he offered, taking her hand. "We have to discuss our plans for my dad's birthday in a few weeks," he said.

" _Our_ plans?" she asked, pulling her hand out of his and looked at him. "No, no, no. Look, in a few weeks from now, the novelty of this thing between us," she gestured back and forth between them, "will have worn off. The reality is that I need to focus one hundred per cent on Quidditch right now, we're heading for the finals, and I'd probably have to cancel any plans we made, and even if I did turn up, I'd probably just fall asleep on you. Then, you'd get sick of waiting for me, and you'd probably meet some other girl, and you _should_ , maybe another Auror or someone who works out in the gym because, well, look at you," he said, pointing at his body.

Harry had his arms across his chest and an amused look on his face, which only roused Ginny further.

"And I don't even know why we're talking about it. This whole thing isn't even real. You, me, what we had was great, thank you for helping me out… with _that,_ "- she flushed - " that was fun," - Harry nodded eagerly in agreement – but you, you'll find someone great to take to your family birthdays, and office parties, but that's not what's happening between you and me. It can't, okay? I really need to get back to work now," said Ginny, determinedly, turning away. She cringed as she walked away, her back to him. She'd never had to be so blunt and hurtful before, and she hated it.

"So you'll let me know...about dad's birthday?" called Harry, quite amused by her big speech.

She shook her head as she walked away, not daring to look back.

A week later, the Harpies walked off the pitch, having lost to the Appleby Arrows. Ginny knew she hadn't played to her best, but she was coming down with the flu or something, she felt so lethargic.

She barely heard the coach's summary, just longing to go home and go to bed. They had three weeks off, and right now, all she could imagine doing was sleeping.

 **Two and a half weeks later -**

For the fifth day in a row, Ginny woke and ran to the bathroom, throwing up. She sat on the floor, already knowing it was best to wait for the second wave to pass. Then she could slowly get up, make some dry toast and return to bed, where she'd lay the rest of the day. Stupid flu, she'd spent all her break in bed sick. She hated to think how her fitness level must have dropped in this time, and the thought of returning to training and all the non stop drills they did, made her want to weep. So she did. And she hated crying, so she cried because she was crying.

By lunchtime she was determined to do something, get out of her flat. So she showered, enjoying the pounding water over her body, and trying hard not to think about the last time she was in there with Harry.

She dried herself off, wincing at the tenderness of her breasts. _'Must be close to my time of the month',_ she thought. She pulled on one of her comfortable, more worn bras, and some knickers. As she did, she couldn't help but feel a swelling of her belly. Not much, but it was there.

She knew she hadn't over eaten, so she guessed she was a little bloated from the impending period. She supposed that might explain the crying jag too. She pulled on some old sweats and headed for the Burrow, needing a good dose of parental smothering. She returned home later that night feeling much better. Arthur had pampered her, and they'd shared a simple meal after de-frosting some of Molly's home made soup and crumpets, before playing some Exploding Snap. It was just what she had needed.

She spent the last couple of days trying to beat the lethargy that enveloped her whole body, before she returned to training.

All too soon, she was back at Holyhead, in her training sweats, for the required physical. When the team healer queried her weight loss and paleness, she told her she'd had the flu the entire break. All she'd done was rested and slept.

"I see," said the healer, doubtfully. She released the tape measure to check her chest, waist and hips. Ginny winced as it rested against her breasts. They felt heavier this morning.

"I'm due," she told the healer.

"Uh-huh," sighed the healer, knowingly. "How's the morning sickness?"

"It's not as bad in the morning if I eat some dry crackers before I move around too much" said Ginny.

The healer ran a hand over her abdomen. "About seven or eight weeks, I'd say." She wrote some details down on her chart.

"Pardon?" asked Ginny.

The healer simply handed her a document and called out, "Next." When Ginny went to step into the next room to continue with weight training, the healer called out to her, and when Ginny looked back questioningly, she shook her head and pointed to the other door.

Ginny had never been through the other door before, so she curiously opened it. She was surprised to discover it was a connection to Gwenog's office at Holyhead.

Ginny stifled a yawn as she sat in a chair opposite the desk. She ignored the photos of past players calling out to her, and rested her head on her hand, closing her eyes.

"WEASLEY!"

Ginny jumped in alarm, waking suddenly. "Yes, coach," she called, sitting up straight.

Gwenog walked around to sit opposite her. "I can't believe it," she said, shaking her head. "I just can't believe it."

"What, coach?" asked Ginny.

Gwenog looked at her hard. "That you, of all people would find yourself in this, this...state!"

Ginny was puzzled. What on earth was Gwenog talking about? Was it because her fitness had dropped. "Sorry, coach," she said.

"Sorry? SORRY? You're SORRY?" yelled Gwenog.

"I couldn't help it, I was in bed the whole time," sputtered Ginny.

"I don't care where the hell it happened, Weasley," snapped Gwenog.

To her horror, her eyes filled with tears. This wasn't the first time she'd been chewed out by Gwenog, but the first time she'd cried. "I'll get better," she vowed.

"Yeah, in seven months or so," sighed Gwenog. She shook her head. "I know these things happen, I just never thought it would happen to you."

"I couldn't help it, I don't even know where I picked it up?" stated Ginny. None of her family had had a bug, but she had wondered if she had picked it up on their promotional day at St Mungo's. After all, there were sick people there, right?

"You don't even know?" gasped Gwenog, looking at Ginny strangely. "This just isn't like you, Weasley." She had never thought Ginny was a stereotypical Quidditch player who picked up random guys for a night of fun. Still, to not know the father of the baby...

"So, can I go back to training now?" asked Ginny. "I promise I'll work harder and stay longer than anybody else. Whatever it takes, coach. I'll get back in shape," she said, standing determinedly.

"Sit down, Weasley...sit down," sighed Gwenog. "You're not going anywhere."

Ginny sank back onto her chair. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Gwenog took out Ginny's contract from her drawer. "You'll be paid till the end of your contract, which expires at the end of this season anyway, so you'll be fine for money for a bit. Here, take this contract, run it past your people. It's a holding contract," said Gwenog, handing it over.

"What's that?" asked Ginny, taking it from her.

"If you sign, we'll pay you a small fee to keep you under contract with us while you're out for next season. You won't be able to talk with any other teams, or sign with anyone, but we can trade you," explained Gwenog. " In a nutshell, it gives us first option on you, after...that," she said, gesturing to her stomach.

"Out...for next season? Trade me? I-I don't understand?" sputtered Ginny. She pinched herself. Was she dreaming? Having a nightmare?

"After you've had the baby," explained Gwenog gently, peering at Ginny. The girl seemed totally clueless.

"What baby?" asked Ginny, stupidly.

"That baby," said Gwenog, pointing to her stomach. "And it had better be a girl," she growled.

Ginny lay her hand over her stomach, ignoring the slight swell. "There's no baby, girl or otherwise," she protested.

Gwenog simply arched an eyebrow at her, and Ginny realised she was rubbing her belly protectively.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no, no," said Ginny, shaking her head. "I've had the flu...I'm due for my period...I can't be pregnant, I'm a Harpy," she said.

"Not anymore, you're not," said Gwenog calmly.

Ginny stood, trying to ignore the dizziness. "But...but...why are you spinning?" she asked curiously, before the blackness overtook her.

"Weasley!" was the last thing she heard her coach say, before she passed out.

~00~

She had been in a state of denial the first week, even despite seeing a midwitch, who confirmed her pregnancy and put the conception date at the end of January. Ginny had nodded, too stunned for words. It must have happened when they returned from Lily's birthday lunch.

She then returned to her flat, sure that at any moment, someone was going to jump out at her and yell, "Surprise, just kidding!" That person was going to get the biggest Bat Bogey Hex she could muster!

Only- no-one did jump out and tell her it was a joke, and as days passed and she didn't get her period, she started to realise – it was true! She squinted at the picture she been given by the mid-witch. Was that bean shaped thing _really_ a baby? What would she do with a baby? Obviously she couldn't, and wasn't, playing Quidditch. The team had released a statement, saying she was injured and out for the season. Cards and gifts came pouring in from the fans, making her feel guilty, and she hadn't even known how she was going to tell Harry, not after her last little speech to him.

She'd sent an owl to her family, going along with the Harpies statement and saying she needed some time to recover and think about her future. She'd received an owl from Harry, saying he was going away for a month for an assignment. He'd included a photo of him and his parents, celebrating James' birthday. There was also a drawing from Serah and Daisy, which she hung on the refrigerator. She was grateful for his absence in some ways for it gave her time to get her head on straight, make some plans before she told him, knowing that, whatever happened, they were now forever linked.

Two weeks later, she left the safety of her flat and ventured to the markets. Deciding to give Diagon Alley a miss, she headed for the Muggle marketplace in Surrey. She loaded up on fruit and vegetables, suddenly feeling like a huge slice of pineapple.

The grocer, seeing the small curve of her belly, and her practically salivating, generously cut another one open and gave her a big slice.

"Oh thank you," she gasped, eagerly accepting the sweet yellow fruit. She was about to take a bite when -

"Ginny?"

Ginny turned, aghast to see both Mia and Violet standing behind her. She shoved her large shopping bag over her stomach. "Hi," she called weakly. "What are you both doing here?" she asked.

"We have an aunt who lives in Surrey, and we came with mum for a visit. We just popped out to the shops to get something for lunch. What about you?" asked Daisy.

"Oh, you know, needed a change from Diagon Alley," shrugged Ginny. "Nothing in the cupboards."

"We heard you had a serious injury," exclaimed Mia, worriedly. "Are you all right. We missed you at dad's birthday."

Tears welled in Ginny's eyes. ' _Don't cry, don't cry' "_ Oh that's so nice of you to say," smiled Ginny, weakly.

"Come, sit with us, have a coffee," offered Violet, gesturing to some free tables nearby. A waiter hovered and she ordered some scones.

"Don't you need to get back to your aunts?" asked Ginny.

"No, she needs a bit of alone time with mum to complain about her husband. He's a bit of an ass. Coffee or tea?" asked Mia.

"I'm not drinking coffee at the moment," said Ginny. She'd read in some of the printed literature that her mid-witch had given her that it wasn't good for her.

"Is it too early for wine?" asked Violet, teasing. "Oh, not for you, Mia, you're pregnant, but Ginny and I can indulge, right?" she winked. She added a pot of tea for three to the order.

"Afraid not...it interferes with my medication," lied Ginny, shrugging. "So, is there a magical part of Surrey?" she asked.

Mia shook her head. "Our mum is Muggleborn, but her sister is a Muggle. We don't see her often, but we always come with mum when she visits."

"Oh," said Ginny. There was an awkward silence. "How are the girls?" she asked.

"Great! They asked about you at dad's birthday. So did Teddy," said Violet.

"That's so sweet. Harry," - her throat thickened - "Harry sent me a picture they drew. It's on my fridge," she said.

"Ginny, are you all right?" asked Violet in concern. She then sat back. "It's Harry, isn't it?"

"Did he scare you with it? He can come across pretty full on with it, judging by the way he was looking at you at mum's party," said Mia, knowingly.

"He's been waiting for it ever since he was little, waiting for you," said Violet, and Mia nodded.

"With what? What are you talking about?" asked Ginny, looking between the two.

"The Potter Legend," said Violet.

Ginny stared at her, a blank look on her face.

They were interrupted by a waiter placing a plate of scones, jam and cream, and a pot of tea on the table.

Ginny placed her pineapple on a plate, and started spreading a generous amount of jam and cream on it. "What's the Potter Legend?" she asked, taking a bite and closing her eyes as a burst of sweetness exploded in her mouth. Mia and Violet watched her, exchanging wide eyed looks.

"Erm, just that a Potter will know the love of their life the minute they See them. They only love once in their lifetime, but it's a love like no other. Erm, more jam and cream, please waiter," called Violet, waving her hand in the air.

"Vatsoundsnuts," said Ginny, devouring another mouthful of pineapple, jam and cream.

"Pardon?" asked Mia and Violet together.

Ginny swallowed. "That sounds nuts," she said, before burping. "Scuse me," she said, blushing. Great, now she had heartburn.

"No, it's true. I knew the minute I saw Nev, and I was only eighteen months old. Harry told us he knew you were the one the minute he saw you at the Ministry party. Mia, well, Mia only really _saw_ Draco after a good snog, but then, well, the rest is history," said Violet, smiling smugly at her sister.

Unfortunately, Mia wasn't looking back at her, but staring at Ginny. Ginny smiled uncomfortably.

"Wow, that's...amazing but I don't really know if that's what's going on with Harry and I. So Mia, how is your pregnancy going?" she asked, attempting to change the topic.

"Great," smiled Mia, rubbing her rounded belly. "We found out it's another girl, and everything's going great. Draco's so excited."

Ginny smiled faintly. "Your dad wanted a boy," she said, remembering.

"Well, that's up to Violet, now...or Harry." She looked at Ginny suspiciously.

"Well, we're having fun trying," giggled Violet, "but we're not in a rush. Besides, dad's a pushover for girls."

"I think Uncle Sirius is worse," grinned Mia. "He never could say no to us, could he, Vi!"

They both laughed and pointed to their ears. "Ear pierced!" they cried in unison.

Ginny had to ask for the story. "We both really wanted to get our ears pierced, but both mum and dad had said we weren't old enough. We were only seven and five at the time. So, next time Uncle Sirius baby sat us, he asked us what we wanted to do. Well, after we told him, he wasn't sure what to do, so we turned on the waterworks, which always works with him, and next thing you know, we've got our ears pierced. Mum and dad were so mad with him," giggled Violet.

"I think it was more where he took us to get them done. There we were, on a Saturday night, in our pyjamas, in Knockturn Alley at some tattoo and piercing parlour," cried Mia, laughing so hard.

Ginny laughed along with them, picturing it perfectly.

Ginny and Mia giggled again. "Damn, now I have to pee," moaned Mia.

"Me, too," said Ginny, grabbing her bags to hide her belly. Harry deserved to know about the baby before anyone else, she had decided. It had been hard to hide it from her family and Hermione, but she wanted to tell him first.

"I'll watch your bags for you, Ginny," offered Violet.

"Erm, thanks, but there's something in them I need," said Ginny, thinking quickly.

"Ahh," nodded Violet, smiling in understanding. "I don't miss _that_ when I'm pregnant," she said.

Ginny smiled weakly, and followed Mia to the Ladies room. As they were washing their hands, Mia smiled at her softly.

"We really like you, Ginny. Harry is a wonderful little brother, and we can all see how much he cares for you. He talks about you all the time. We all hope things work out," she said.

Ginny felt terrible. Still, she and Harry had never really had a decent sort of conversation, barely knew what each other liked or disliked, outside the bedroom. That was certainly no basis for happily ever after, even if she wasn't pregnant.

"What about the Potter Legend? Has it ever failed?" she asked.

Mia shrugged. "Not that I know of. I guess if you didn't feel the same way as Harry, he'd be doomed to spend the rest of his life alone, always in love with you."

"Oh." Ginny didn't want that for Harry, he was such a nice guy and deserved to be with someone special.

"Please give Harry a chance. He's had girlfriends, but he's never been in love. Please, don't hurt him," pleaded Mia.

Tears came to Ginny's eyes. _Stupid hormones._

"We're here for you, too, if you ever need a girlfriend," said Mia, gently. "Or a sister."

She left Ginny alone.

Ginny wiped her eyes, patting them with some toilet paper she'd dampened. _'What I really need is my mum.'_

Which only brought on more tears.


	4. Chapter 4 Harry Finds Out

A/N1 This was my fave chapter to write. The part where Harry finds out about her pregnancy was taken from the movie 'How to be Single'. This scene in the movie actually inspired the whole story. Hope you like it.

As April was nearing it's end, Ginny realised with a start she was nearly a third of the way through her pregnancy. She now had a nicely rounded belly but her boobs felt so much fuller. She'd always had a slender body and small breasts, so the expansion to her body still took some getting used to.

She had another appointment with her midwitch, which went well, although the healer was concerned when she mentioned the dizzy spells she was having, putting them down to stress. The midwitch asked her if she wanted to know the sex of the baby. She declined, but for the first time she started to think of the baby as a little girl or boy. She also knew she couldn't keep the secret from her family any longer and decided to start by telling her dad. She firecalled him to see if he was home and he was. However, by the time she arrived, half an hour later, the rest of her family were also there, sans Charlie and Percy. As she stepped out of the fireplace, she heard -

"Hey, Ginny's here and – bloody hell?"

Ginny actually winced. "Hey, Ron," she said. "Where's Dad?" She looked over his shoulder.

Ron was staring at her stomach. "Who...when...who...bloody hell!"

Ginny crossed her arms over her stomach protectively.

George came over and peered over Ron's shoulder. "Hey, what's – bloody hell!"

Fred and Bill came over, their eyes bulging wide as they all stared at her stomach. "Is _that_ the 'injury' that's keeping you out of Quidditch?" asked Bill.

"What did you do, trip and fall on someone's di-" Ginny clamped a hand over Fred's mouth.

"Do not finish that statement," she growled.

"Ginny girl, that you?" It was her dad.

"Ginny, ma soér," called Fleur, while Victoire was calling out, "Aunt Ginny, Aunt Ginny," excitedly.

Ginny took a breath, shot her brothers nasty looks and walked calmly into the lounge.

Fleur gasped, a hand over her mouth. Ginny only looked into her dad's face, wondering if she had imagined him paling.

Victoire giggled and ran over to her. "Aunt Ginny's gonna have a baby. Can I play with it, Maman?" she asked.

"Hush, Victoire," hissed Fleur, beckoning her daughter to her side.

"Dad?" Arthur still hadn't said a word.

"How far along are you?" he asked.

"Eleven weeks," she said.

"You've seen a healer? You look pale, worried," noticed Arthur.

"I had an appointment earlier today. The baby's fine," she assured him.

"The father...will he do right by you?" asked Arthur.

"He's a good man, Dad, honestly. I haven't told him yet, he's been away for work," said Ginny. She still hadn't worked out how she was going to tell Harry, but she knew she must do it as soon as possible.

"You're marrying him, right?" asked Bill, coming in to the lounge; the rest of the brothers following.

"No," said Ginny, huffily. "Just because we made a baby together does not mean we'll get married."

Her brother's heads all swivelled to look at their dad. He sighed and looked disappointed, but in the end agreed it was Ginny's choice.

"Who is it?" demanded Bill. "I think we need to go and have a chat with him. What do you guys reckon?"

"Ha, joke's on you, he's not even in town right now, he's away for work," said Ginny, smugly. Then frowned. "Besides, what are you going to do, beat up my baby's daddy?

He's an Auror, you know, he'd probably kick your arse," she said smugly.

"An Auror?" asked Arthur sharply.

Ginny turned to look at him, and sank onto the couch beside him. "He's a good man, Dad, honest," she repeated. "He has a lovely family and everything," she said.

"You've met his _family?_ " asked George, increduously. "Why haven't we met him, then?"

"It wasn't planned, but yes, I have," said Ginny. She stood and glared at all her brothers. "Look, I really have no idea how Ha – he will react. I might very well end up doing this on my own. I need to know right now, will you help me? Can I count on my brothers to help me?" she asked, looking at them all.

The four men stared down at the tiny sister. All their lives she had been theirs to protect, whether she wanted it or not. Nothing, not even a baby would stop that.

"Of course, Ginners," said Fred.

"Anything you need, Gin," assured George.

"A baby, blimey. Wait till I tell Hermione!" said Ron.

"Bill?" Ginny looked at her eldest brother tentatively. They's always had a good bond, youngest and oldest, much as Charlie and Ron did.

Bill pulled her in for a hug. His voice was thick as he kissed the top of her head. "I always wanted the best for you, Gin. I won't lie, part of me wants to grab this guy and shake him till he does right by you. But no matter what happens, I'm there for you. _We're_ here for you," he said, with a nod to Fleur and Victoire. Fleur nodded happily.

" _Now_ can I play with the baby?" asked Victoire.

Fleur hushed her yet again, and asked her to draw a picture for the baby of the whole family. The brothers returned to the kitchen, muttering to themselves and occasionally looking over at Ginny. She was sure they were planning something to find out the father's identity. She threw them an exasperated look, but they ignored her.

"Ginny girl." Arthur held his arms out for a hug, and Ginny fell into them, one of her favourite places in the world.

"Are you disappointed in me, Dad?" she asked, her throat constricted.

"Never," he assured her immediately. "May I?" His hand hovered over her bump.

Ginny nodded, leaning her head on his shoulder as her father felt her belly.

"A baby is a wonderous thing to celebrate," he said quietly. "No matter what happens, no matter if it was planned or not, never forget that."

Ginny's eyes filled with tears. "I wish mum was here. I miss her so much" she half whispered. Molly had passed after contracting Dragon Pox from her Great Aunt Muriel, who she was caring for in her last weeks.

"So do I, sweetheart," sighed Arthur. "She'd enjoy this time with you."

The two sat contentedly, watching her brothers make plans at the table. She thought she heard the word _'castration'_. "Daddy?"

"Hmm?" asked Arthur.

"Will you tell Percy for me? Like, in about four or five months?" asked Ginny, never in a mood to hear her stuffy brother's opinions.

Arthur chuckled.

~00~

A week later and she was officially at twelve weeks. She woke early and was up with a spring in her step and felt restless. She cleaned her flat, which didn't take long, and then decided to head to Diagon Alley.

She decided not to go into Quality Quidditch Supplies, as it was still too painful. The Harpies had lost their next three games and were out of the finals. Most critics put it down to the loss of Ginny, and an injury to one of their other Chasers, which added to Ginny's guilt.

She bypassed Fortescue's for now, promising herself a treat later on. She stood outside the Owl Emporium for minutes, debating whether to get an owl or not. Hedwig, Harry's Snowy owl had become a regular visitor, with letters from Mia and Violet, who were looking after the owl in Harry's absence. Ginny couldn't deny how handy an owl would be, especially with a baby coming. She finally went inside, but didn't see an owl she took to.

She bypassed WWW, still angry at the twins when she overheard them talking about putting a tracking spell on her knickers. Only when Bill pointed out it was like shutting the gate after the horse had bolted did they reconsider. Well, that and a well placed Bat Bogey hex.

She wandered into Flourish and Blott's and, without meaning to, found herself in front of the baby books section. After Hermione had turned up unexpectedly to her flat and discovered her secret, she'd gifted her the magical edition of 'What to Expect When You're Expecting' and she'd read up to the end of the first trimester. She wished she'd had the book ages ago, as it helped her to understand the lethargy, the tiredness, the crying jags. Still, there were some things she wished she had someone to talk to...like a mother.

Naturally, Hermione had tried to get out of her who the father was, but Ginny had remained resolute. Hermione had come close, when she asked if it was Pete's, but when a puzzled Ginny asked who Pete was, and had to be reminded he was the drinks waiter from the Christmas party, Hermione knew it wasn't him. Ginny waited for her to mention Harry, but she didn't, having thought he was simply a one night stand.

Ginny picked up a book of baby names and went through it. Lucy, Ariana, they were pretty. But Ginny had pretty much decided if it was a girl, and she thought it might be, she would call it her Molly. If she couldn't have her mum here, she would at least honour her the best way she could.

Ginny put the book back and wandered outside. It was a sunny day and she was in no hurry to return to her flat. Her days now were spent waiting for Harry to return; she had sent a letter to him asking him to come to hers when he could. She just hoped their last words hadn't made him too angry that he wouldn't come. If so, she would have to bite the bullet and go and see him at Godric's Hollow.

Ginny was strolling the Alley, debating whether to see if her friend Luna was home; they hadn't visited for ages, despite keeping in touch by owl. She had just decided to go to Fortescue's for icecream and write a letter to Luna, when she spotted the new store in the Alley.

'Your Magical Baby' drew her in with it's colourful window displays, with owl and Quidditch themes. She hadn't given a thought to where the baby would sleep, or what furniture she would need. Intrigued, and with time to spare, she went inside.

Pregnant women smiled at each other, all at different stages. Some looked at furniture and bedding, others were looking at clothes. Ginny picked up a small onesie, amazed at how tiny it was. She wandered around, picking up a small fluffy Quaffle and a white snowy owl, when she was drawn to the window displays that had caught her eye from the outside.

She eyed the display of wraps, then took a box from the display, unknowingly exposing her to anyone walking past the shop.

Ginny read the box. A breast pump? That sounded...odd. She turned it over to look at the picture on the box. Ugh, she didn't think she could do that!

Tap tap. Ginny looked up and out the window, meeting Harry's eyes, which dropped to her stomach and widened.

Uh-oh.

 **Harry's POV**

Harry was in a brilliant mood. He'd returned from his assignment the night before, written his report and been checked out by the medical staff. He now had three days off, and when he went home, he was very happy to see a letter from Ginny, asking him to come to hers when he returned from his assignment.

He felt relief that maybe she had missed him and had come around to realising she felt as strongly for him as he did for her. He longed to be with her, to see her gorgeous smile and feel her body against his.

He'd firecalled her this morning, giving her a chance to sleep in, but there had been no answer. He needed to go to Diagon Alley this morning and had hoped she might come with him, but he decided to go alone, and then have the rest of the day spare for her.

He went to Gringott's to oversee his personal account, and it had taken longer than he had thought. He was about to go into WWW and look for a present for Teddy, when a new store caught his eye with it's colourful display.

"Your Magical Baby," he read aloud. He supposed he could go and look for a present for Mia and Draco. The colourful window displays drew him closer, and as he was looking in, something was removed from the display and to his utter surprise, it was Ginny, looking at the box she'd just removed from the window.

He tapped twice on the window and she looked up, startled. It was then his eyes dropped and he became aware of her rounded stomach.

His eyes widened as they shot back to hers. "What the Fuck!" he yelled, and he stormed into the shop.

 **Ginny's POV**

Ginny blindly put the box back on the display, not caring that she knocked over most of the display. Her first thought was that she needed to flee, to hide. She ran to a display of baby toys and grabbed an orange giraffe, holding it in front of her.

"Ginny? Ginny!" Harry ran around the store like a mad man. He stopped in front of her. "I can see you, you know."

Ginny peeked out from behind the giraffe. "Harry, is that you? Oh, hi!"

"Hi? That's all you have to say to me, hi?" he asked, increduously.

"Erm, is everything all right here?" asked the sales lady, worriedly.

"All right? Look at her. She's pregnant!"yelled Harry, gesturing to her stomach. He looked at Ginny. "You're pregnant!"

"What-no, I'm not...I mean, well, yeah, I am," said Ginny, getting flustered. She noticed the other people in the store were staring at them, especially when Harry dropped to his knees in front of her.

His hands cupped her belly reverently. She tried to brush him off, not wanting to be the centre of attention. "Harry," she said.

He looked up at her from the ground, but only got so far. "Wow, your boobs got so big," he gushed appreciatively.

A few women in the store chuckled, but one muttered, "typical."

Ginny had had enough. "Oh, right, that's the first thing you notice, my boobs. Well, for your information, yes, they're bigger, and they're sore, so don't even get any ideas, okay?" she yelled.

"You tell him, girl," said the woman, who was suffering from the same affliction.

Harry got to his feet. "Of course they're not the first thing I noticed. That!"- he pointed to her stomach - "was the first thing I noticed. That definitely wasn't there the last time I saw you. You're so big." He gazed at it in awe.

"Uh-oh, dead man walking," muttered another woman to her friend.

Ginny's eyes filled with tears. "Are you calling me fat?"

Harry held up his hand. " You are not fat, you're beautiful, you have always been beautiful to me. But now, you're having my baby and" – he waved his hands over his face - "whew, I'm getting a bit emotional here," – he looked around the store to find women watching them. "I'm having a baby!" he yelled excitedly, his hands in the air in triumph.

Some smiled at him, while a couple clapped. "Thanks," he said, pointing to them and winking.

"No, no, no," said Ginny, shaking her head. This wasn't how this was supposed to go.

"Oh, sorry," he said, his arm over her shoulders. " _We're_ having a baby!" he corrected proudly.

Ginny elbowed him in the stomach, and he doubled over. "What the- are you crazy?" he asked her.

"Could you be any more indiscreet? I mean, don't you think your parents would like to know before most of Diagon Alley?" she hissed.

He straightened, wincing slightly, when something caught his eye. "Hey, look, it's Hedwig," he said, picking up the stuffed owl.

"You're not taking this seriously," sputtered Ginny.

"Sirius! Oh boy, I can't wait to tell him, he'll be so surprised," said Harry.

"Yeah, because he just _loves_ me, " spat Ginny, storming around the store to get away from him.

"You know you're acting a little crazy," said Harry, following her. "Hey, what do you think of a Quidditch theme for the nursery?" he asked.

"Crazy? You think I'm crazy" asked Ginny, he teeth clenched.

"Crazy for me, right?" teased Harry. He looked over at a man and a woman, shopping together. "Guess it's true about those pregnancy hormones."

"Oh boy," sighed a man, shopping with his wife.

Ginny laughed without mirth. "Ha ha, ha ha, grrrr, not funny!" She picked up a sippy cup off the nearby shelf and threw it at him, before storming off.

"Oh, shit!" cried Harry, ducking. Being a Chaser meant her aim was good, real good.

"Shit, shit," mimicked a two year old, shopping with his very pregnant mummy for a present for his new brother or sister. "What's shit, mummy?"

"Shit, sorry," apologised Harry, ducking around them to try and catch up with Ginny. "Don't ever use words like that, and be good for your mum," he said to the boy, then turned around and tripped over a display of nappies, sending them all over the floor. "Fuck!"

"Fuck, fuck, what's fu-" The mother slammed her hand over her son's mouth hurriedly and stared furiously at Harry.

"Sir, you'll have to leave the store," said the sales lady, pointing to the door.

Harry picked himself up. "Can I just buy that, please?" he asked, holding up the small white owl toy he still had in his hand.

"Please sir, just take it and go. Congratulations on your baby," said the sales lady, eager for him to leave. She pointed at the door.

"Thanks," grinned Harry. He leaned closer. "I reckon it's a boy, the way she's carrying it. Oh look, a black dog. Can I-"

"Here, go, now and good luck to your wife," said the sales lady, practically throwing it at him.

"Oh, she's not my wife," said Harry. "Not yet, anyway. Bye. We'll be back," he called over his shoulder, before they saw him run down the Alley in pursuit of Ginny.

"Like hell," muttered the sales lady.

"Hell, hell, what's hell, Mummy," said the boy, who had liked the funny man that just left.

His mother simply sighed. "That poor girl," she said, shaking her head.

"Yeah," sighed another woman, coming up to buy a baby sling, "but he had a cute butt, though!"

"Lucky girl," another sighed, nodding.

"Hey," complained her partner, annoyed.

The sales lady hurried to appease her customers. Even without being here, that couple was disrupting her opening day. She made a mental note to not let them back in her store. Ever!

~00~

"Ginny, calm down, it can't be good for the baby, all this yelling and stuff," said Harry, coming through her Floo from the Leaky Cauldron to her flat.

"Calm down! The whole of Diagon Alley will know about the baby before we tell your parents," cried Ginny, near tears. "This wasn't the way I wanted this to go," she said.

"Aw, it's okay, we can go and tell them now," offered Harry.

"No, we can't. We haven't made any plans, I don't even know how you feel about this," she said.

"Um, hello," said Harry, pointing to the huge grin on his face. "I'm ecstatic," he said.

"Really?" asked Ginny, hopefully.

Harry shrugged. "Sure, I love kids. I mean, I was hoping for a couple of years just with you after we got married, but instead, we'll have a baby. He can come with us on our honeymoon," he said.

"She. It's a she," said Ginny. "Erm, what was that thing you said, about being married and a honeymoon?"

"You already know it's a girl?" asked Harry, excitedly and a bit disappointed he hadn't been there to find out.

"No, I don't, I just sort of feel like it's a girl," she said.

"Oh," said Harry, relieved. "Well I reckon it's a boy. Shall we have a wager, see which one of us is right?" he asked, teasing.

Ginny stared at him in horror. "You want to bet on our baby?" A tear ran down her cheek.

Harry became alarmed. "Oh, no, hell no, don't cry. Please, don't cry," he begged.

Ginny hit him withn the pillow from her couch. "All I've done is cry, you prat! And this is supposed to be the happy part of the pregnancy!" she growled.

"I can tell," he said dryly.

"You don't know anything. I want to sleep all day, or pee. My boobs hurt, and my clothes don't fit anymore. I'm hot all the time, and I'm eating weird food," she exclaimed.

"Yeah? Like what?" asked Harry, interestedly.

"I went through a sweet phase, with pineapple," she said.

"Doesn't sound too bad to me," he said, interrupting, sitting on the couch.

"With jam and cream," finished Ginny. "Totally your sisters' fault."

Harry sat up. "They know?" Mia and Vi hadn't said anything to him last night!

Ginny shook her head. "But now all I want is salami and vegemite," she wailed.

"What the hell is Vegemite?" asked Harry.

"It's a yeast spread, from Australia. It's black and has a weird taste...and I love it," she wailed in despair.

Harry pulled a face, but stood and took her in his arms, closing his eyes at the sensation of having her body flush against him. "It'll be okay," he crooned softly.

Ginny melted against him. "My body is weird, it's totally out of control and I don't understand what's going on," she complained. She farted. "See! No control!"

"Don't you have anyone to talk to about this, a girlfriend, your midwitch or, I know, your mum?" he asked, trying not to laugh.

Ginny clutched him. "My mum died, but, Merlin, I want her here so much," she wept.

He held her tight, stroking her hair and whispering to her that it would all be okay. She didn't stop crying, and it broke his heart. He had to find a way to help her.

She sniffed and pulled away. "I need to pee again," she said, heading to the bathroom.

Harry thought quickly. "Hey Gin, I'll be right back," he called, immediately Flooing away.

' _He's not coming back_ ', thought Ginny. _'I've scared him off'_. The thought gave her no comfort, so when she returned to the lounge and the Floo flared, she cried out in surprise.

"Here," called Harry, and Ginny saw someone else step out behind him.

"Oh!" gasped Ginny, when she saw who it was.

"Harry, what are we – oh!" Lily looked at Ginny, then down at her stomach.

Ginny felt vulnerable, and her hands rested on her baby bump. "I'm sorry," she said, crying yet again. _Merlin, how much could one person cry?_

"Mum, she needs help. Please, help her," urged Harry, pushing his mother towards Ginny.

Ginny must have looked at her desperately, for Lily's shock soon turned to sympathy.

"How are you feeling, dear?" she asked gently.

"I don't understand what's happening to me," wept Ginny, and Lily moved to take her in her arms. "I want my mum."

Harry felt helpless as his mother guided Ginny to her bedroom and shut the door. He sank on to the couch and reality set in. He and Ginny were going to have a baby!

Grinning, he used the Floo again.

"Dad, hey Dad, you there?" he called.

James' head appeared in the flames. "Hey son, what's going on? Everything all right?" Harry had simply appeared out of the Floo, grabbed Lily and left again.

Harry beamed. "I've got the best news! Can you come through?"

"You're all right? Your mum?" asked James.

Harry nodded and stepped aside to let his father through, to tell him the biggest news of his life!

A/N2 I realise this is a very weepy Ginny, not the feisty one we all love. But this is a Ginny who hasn't been involved in a war, and was neved possessed, so her feistiness comes from growing up with her brothers, and she was close to her mother. She has just had her life turned completely around and had no idea how Harry would react. Things will settle down as her pregnancy now moves into her second trimester.


	5. Chapter 5 Telling the Family

Lily stepped out of Ginny's bedroom forty five minutes later and turned, unsurprised to see both her son and husband sitting there waiting.

"How is she?" asked Harry, jumping up. He looked over his mother's shoulder, in the hopes that Ginny would appear.

Lily took Harry's hand and gestured for him to sit back down. "Poor thing, she's so exhausted. The hormones, the changes to her body... you men have no idea," she sighed.

"She was crying. Is she okay now?" asked Harry, worried.

"She's been worried about your reaction, and she's missing her mother. Quite natural, really," reassured Lily. "Now, what about you? How do feel about all this?" she asked her son.

Harry grinned and jumped up. "I can't believe it. It's brilliant, I mean, like I told Ginny, I'd hoped we'd have a couple of years together, but this is our baby! This little one couldn't wait to be with us, and here he is," said Harry, smiling goofily.

Lily and James exchanged a smile. Then James looked at Harry.

"He? It's a boy?" he asked, hopefully.

Harry shrugged. "I reckon, but Ginny thinks its a girl. I don't care, it's my child. Dad, I'm going to be a dad!" he cried, excited. James hugged his son.

"You and Ginny have got a lot to discuss," reminded Lily, "but she's agreed to come to ours tonight and tell the rest of the family. I think you need to treat her with kid gloves for the next few days, she's still quite emotional."

Harry nodded. "Good, we have to plan the wedding. I wonder if she'd mind getting married in our church. Merlin, I'll need to go and talk to her dad again," he said, mentally running through a to-do list in his head.

"Again? You've already talked to her father?" asked Lily, surprised. She had met Arthur before, and liked the older man.

"The day after I met her," nodded Harry. "I went to his office, and told him I loved Ginny and intended marrying her," he said, confidently.

"Harry," sighed Lily, yet smiling and shaking her head. She should have known he'd be like this when he found his true love. "You've always been exuberant and tenacious to the things that matter to you, but I think, in this case, you need to take a step back. Just a bit," she hinted.

But Harry shook his head. "No, Mum, sorry, but I need to speak with him. He needs to know Ginny won't be alone in this, and that I intend to follow through on what I told him before. Ginny _WILL_ be my wife," he said, determinedly.

"Don't I get a say in that?" asked Ginny, from the doorway.

"Ginny!" Harry rushed to her side. "Of course you do, like where and when."

"How do you feel, dear. You haven't been asleep long," chided Lily.

Ginny moved further into the lounge. "Much better. Thank you for letting me cry on your shoulder," she said.

"Poor thing," said James, opening his arms to to hug her. "Don't ever think you're alone, anymore. We're here for you, you're family now," he whispered.

"Thank you," said Ginny, letting him guide her to the couch. "I have to admit, I've been worried about your reactions."

"We love babies in our family," said James, and Harry nodded eagerly.

"Well, just a warning, this might be your only one, my brothers may be on a hunt to castrate you," Ginny told Harry.

He winced, covering his man parts. "Then I defintely need to go and speak with them, sooner rather than later," he said, decisively.

"Ginny, dear, if you're feeling better, we'll return home, but we'll see you both for dinner tonight. I know the girls will love to see you again," smiled Lily.

She smiled back. "I'd love to see them too, and Teddy," she said.

James and Lily smiled in approval. "Good. Come over anytime, either your father or I will be home for the rest of the day," said Lily to Harry. She stood and hugged Ginny, and then she and James Flooed home.

Ginny yawned. "How about you go back and lay down, try and get more sleep?" Harry suggested.

She nodded and stood. She turned to go, but turned back to hug him. "Thank you for getting your mum. She was just what I needed," she said.

Harry stroked her hair, and gently kissed her. "Can I get you anything? Food, drink, Vegemite?" he teased.

Ginny chuckled and kissed his cheek. "I'm fine, thanks."

She turned to go and he patted her bottom. "Good. I'll be right here if you change your mind," he said, settling on the couch with the Daily Prophet.

"You're staying?" asked Ginny, surprised.

"Oh, did you want me to go, because I will if you want me to," he said, hurriedly.

"No." She smiled softly. "No, I'd like it if you stayed," she said.

"Good," he said, nodding. Ginny turned to go to her room, but when he called her name, she stopped to turn back to him.

"Just so you know, I intend to be a big part of this pregnancy. I know I've missed the first part, but I don't want to miss anymore," he said.

"Well, technically, I think you were there for the first part," she teased, and he chuckled. "But I know what you mean, and I'm glad. I have to tell you, Harry, I'm scared shitless."

"Lucky for you, our baby hasn't grown his ears in yet," admonished Harry, teasingly.

Ginny laughed. "I feel so much better now you're here, and your parents know," she admitted.

"Good, now go to sleep," he ordered.

"Bossy, much," she huffed, but she smiled and went into the bedroom.

Harry let out a huge sigh, any longer and he would have scooped her up and taken her to her bed himself, and not to sleep. "Baby, you have no idea," he said, referring to her bossy comment.

He had big plans for them, and wasn't accustomed to not getting his way. And if there was something he wanted, he'd do anything to get it.

And he wanted Ginny to be his wife. Before the baby arrived.

~00~

Dinner went smoothly. Both Mia and Violet hugged her, with Mia telling Ginny she suspected after their meeting in Surrey. Draco and Neville hugged and congratulated her, welcoming her to the family.

The girls were thrilled to learn about a new cousin coming before Christmas, but Teddy was upset to learn she wasn't allowed to fly at the moment, due to her dizzy spells, which her midwitch had put down to stress.

Harry barely left her side, and was very attentive to her needs. However, between dinner and taking coffee and tea in the lounge, he asked if she would excuse him for a while, as there was someone he needed to talk to. As Ginny was happily playing Exploding Snap with Teddy, she told him to go.

After the umpteenth game, and while the family were planning to combine their Fathers Day celebrations and Draco's birthday, Ginny took a moment to step outside for some fresh air. Lily's lovely garden reminded her of her own mother's love of flowers, and Ginny closed her eyes to imagine her child running around out here in a year or two.

"Is everything all right?"

Ginny opened her eyes to see Sirius had come outside and was watching her.

"Fine, thanks. Just felt like some fresh air, and it's gorgeous out here," she said, truthfully.

"Do you love my godson?" he asked suddenly.

Ginny sucked in a breath. "We're having a baby together, so I think it's fair to say I don't hate him."

He barked out a laugh. "A sense of humour, I like it."

"But not me," guessed Ginny.

"I don't know you," said Sirius. "I figure I should get to know you, seeing as you're now part of the family," he said.

"I can tell you're thrilled about that," said Ginny, dryly. "Are you like this with all Harry's girlfriends?"

"No," admitted Sirius. "They weren't important, and he knew it. But you...he knew you were the one the minute he saw you. I want to know how _you_ feel about _him?"_ he urged.

"Honestly, I barely know him. That's why this whole pregnancy thing has got my head in a spin. We were in a getting to know each other phase, then – bang- I'm pregnant. I like Harry, he's a nice guy and he's been great so far, but I really don't know what's going to happen, and that's the truth. I can't offer any more than that," she said.

Sirius eyed her; she seemed to be telling the truth. "And if I were to tell you that Harry is over at the Godric's Hollow church, talking to Father Oldman about a wedding ceremony, how would that make you feel?" he asked, curiously.

She cursed, making him raise his eyebrows in admiration for her use of her colourful vocabularly. "- bogey hex, that prat!" she fumed, finishing off quite lamely.

Sirius turned to face her. "Harry is not only my godson, he's as good as a son to me, and I won't have anyone hurting him, or this family. He's known about this Potter Legend all his life, and he deserves the very best in a woman, someone who will be loving and supporting," he said.

"And you don't think that's me," said Ginny.

Sirius shrugged. "Time will tell," he said simply.

"Here you are," said Harry, stepping outside. He lit up when he saw Sirius was with her. "Thanks for looking after Ginny for me, Sirius. My two favourite people, getting to know each other," he gushed, looking between them.

Ginny smiled faintly, and Sirius smiled weakly, before excusing himself to go in and speak to Remus about something.

"After my parents, Sirius was the first one I told about the baby. He's like a second father to me," said Harry.

"I can tell, he told me how much he loves and cares for you," said Ginny, smiling.

"He's great," nodded Harry happily. "We'll have to pick some pretty special people for this little guy's godparents," he said, caressing her bump.

"Girl. It's a girl," reminded Ginny, for the umpteenth time.

"We'll see," grinned Harry, and took her hand. "Ready for home?"

Ginny nodded, and they went to farewell the family.

~00~

The next day, when Fred and George stepped out of the fireplace of the Burrow, they called out to their dad, but there was no answer. They searched the house, but there was no reply.

They Flooed Bill at Shell Cottage, and he said he hadn't heard from their dad, and promised to come over immediately. Ron said the same, and Percy said he'd get there as soon as he could. They agreed there was no need to worry Charlie at this stage.

After the four of them had combed the house from top to bottom, they decided to separate and search the grounds. However, before they barely started, the shed door opened and Arthur stepped out, chuckling, followed by Harry.

"Dad!" exclaimed George, in relief. He yelled out to the others that he'd found their dad, and hurried over to Arthur. "We were a bit worried when we couldn't find you," he explained, as both Arthur and Harry seemed surprised to see the four young men there.

"Hi, I'm Harry," said Harry, holding out his hand for George to shake.

"George," said George, shaking his hand. He pointed out the others. "That there is Bill, and over there is Ron. The good looking one over there is Fred."

Harry chuckled, liking George's sense of humour. "Twins, great!"

Arthur put his hands on both George and Harry's shoulders. "Shall we go into the house, I could do with a cup of tea," he said.

George gestured to the others that they were heading for the house. The other three met up and walked back together, the two elder brothers tackling their little brother, good naturedly. Harry liked the camraderie he sensed between the brothers, it reminded him of his dad and his friends.

He waited in the lounge as George and Arthur headed for the kitchen, with one setting out cups, and the other foraging for cake and biscuits. Harry tried to imagine Ginny's mother bustling around, the kitchen _her_ domain, and realised in this male stronghold, how close Ginny must have been with her mum. Now he hoped she was right and they were having a little girl called Molly.

Ron, Bill and Fred came in, still teasing and taunting poor Ron about Hermione, which Harry took to be the Hermione who had been with Ginny at the party. Spotting him standing there, Ron came over to Harry.

"Hi, I'm Ron Weasley," he said, offering his hand. His brothers followed, introducing themselves, little knowing that Ginny had already explained tp him who was who in her family.

"Here we go, boys," called Arthur, putting a pot on the table. "Not as good as your mothers, but then again, your mother was in a league of her own when it came to baking," he said sadly.

Harry noticed the boy's expressions stilled for a moment, and surmised that the heart and soul of this family had been Molly Weasley, and that she was greatly missed.

"So Harry, what brings you to the Burrow?" asked Bill, pleasantly.

"I came to speak to your dad about Ginny," said Harry.

"Ginny? She's okay, isn't she?" asked George.

"She's fine. She's pregnant," said Harry, nodding. He noted that, at the mention of Ginny, all the brothers had stopped eating and drinking out of concern.

"We know," mumbled Ron, who was the first to resume eating. He swallowed and and looked at the other brothers. "Have we had any luck finding the guy?" he asked.

"I checked out some guy named Pete," shrugged Fred. "It wasn't him."

"You don't need to do that," said Harry.

"Oh, yes we do," said Ron, firmly.

"Boys," warned Arthur.

"We need to know who this guy is, what his intentions are towards Ginny," said Ron.

"I still think we should trust Ginny, she doesn't tolerate idiots and definitely wouldn't hook up with one," said George.

"Thank you," said Harry.

"Wait, exactly who _are_ you _?_ " asked Fred, eyeing Harry.

Harry grinned. "I wondered when one of you would ask. I'm your new brother," he announced grandly, his arms outstretched, as if waiting for hugs.

There was silence. Arthur watched his sons, amused to see their reactions. Harry was quite a revelation, had been ever since he'd cornered him in his office announcing he was going to marry his daughter as soon as he possibly could.

"Erm, Dad, aren't you a bit old to adopt?" teased Fred.

"Unless he did a swap for Percy," suggested George.

"Dad, what the - " started Bill, when the Floo lit up and Percy stumbled out.

"I'm here, oh, you found him, good. Dad, where were you?" he asked, then spotted Harry. "Hello, Percy Weasley," he said, offering his hand.

"Hi, I'm Harry, your new brother. No, your dad hasn't adopted me, or done a swap for any of your brothers. I'm going to marry your sister," said Harry.

"Ginny? You're marrying Ginny?" asked Percy, surprised. "I didn't know she was seeing anybody." He turned to the others. "Why am I always the last to know anything that goes on in this family?"

"Yes, I'm marrying Ginny, unless you have another sister that's pregnant with my baby," said Harry, calmly. He held up the plate of biscuits to Percy. "Jam or shortbread?" he asked.

Ron spat out his tea. "Bloody hell," he said, wiping his mouth with his arm. Arthur winced, knowing Molly would have berated him for that. "It's you!"

"Yep," said Harry, proudly.

"Boys, Harry came to me today to tell me he has only the best of intentions where Ginny is concerned," said Arthur, quickly.

"Ginny's been quite emotional lately, she doesn't need any extra stress," said Harry. "I won't have you upsetting her."

" _You_...won't have _us_...upsetting _her,_ " repeated Ron. He glared at Harry. "She's our _sister_! We don't upset her, we protect her," he insisted.

Harry nodded. "Good, then you'll give her some space. Look, I have two sisters myself, and I know what I'd be like if some guy hurt them, but I'm not like that. Ginny's the one for me, and the baby is a welcome surprise," he said.

"So when's the wedding?" asked George, calmly. Harry decided he quite liked the twins.

"The sooner the better, as far as I'm concerned, but it's totally up to Ginny. She's...she's really missing her mum right now, and planning a wedding might make her even more upset."

"GINNY'S PREGNANT!" cried Percy finally, aghast.

Harry, Arthur and the rest of the brothers chuckled. "Looks like Perce is up to speed," commented Bill.

"Guess we should let Charlie know, so we don't have to go through this again."

"How...when," sputtered Percy, turning red.

"As I was telling Arthur, she's due at the end of October or early November. As to the how, I think Arthur should be the one to talk to you about that," said Harry, teasingly.

George and Fred snorted. "Welcome to the family, Harry," they chorused.

Percy was still trying to get his head around the fact that his sister was pregnant. "So her Quidditch injury was what, a lie?"

"That was the Harpies call, not Ginny's," said Harry sternly.

"What's going to happen after the baby comes? Is she going to continue her career? Is she okay for money?" asked Percy, thinking practically.

"Ginny's not thinking long term at the moment," said Harry, "but you don't have to worry about money." The Potters were very well off, financially.

He knew immediately he's said the wrong thing. The brothers had all stiffened, affronted. Even Arthur looked embarassed, for thought they may not have had much money, they'd always had love in abundance. Harry felt bad for making the older man feel that way.

"I just meant, Ginny's got a little nest egg saved up from her contract, and has paid ahead on her lease," explained Harry. He didn't mention his plans for the two of them to live at Godric's Hollow in the little cottage his parents had started their married life in.

Arthur and the Weasley boys let out a sigh of relief. "My girl's got a good head on her shoulders," said Arthur.

"Still, it wouldn't hurt to put some extra funds her way. Make it look like a gift for the baby," mused George.

"The shop's doing well enough," nodded Fred, in agreement.

"I can spare some galleons each week," said Ron, who worked at the Department for Magical Sports and Games.

"Aren't you saving for a ring for Hermione?" teased Fred.

"Shut it," snarled Ron. "We're just friends, that's all."

"Maybe Hermione likes this guy named Pete," suggested Bill.

"She certainly remembered him from last December," hinted Fred.

"Who's Pete?" asked Percy, lost again.

Harry patted him on the shoulder. "No-one you need to worry about, Percy."

"Oh. Good," he said, expelling air. "Please tell Ginny I'd like to see her for myself, make sure she's okay," he said.

"Harry was just talking about that," said Arthur. "He suggested we join his family for a Father's Day celebration. Seems appropriate," he joked.

Harry laughed in agreeance.

~00~

The combined Father's Day/Draco's birthday celebration was a success. Arthur was heartily welcomed by both James and Lily, as both a co-worker at the Ministry and a fellow grandparent.

The twins were explaining some of their wheezes and pranks to Sirius and Frank, who told them of some of the pranks he, Remus, James and Frank had gotten up to in their time at Hogwarts.

Percy found himself chatting with Remus, while Bill talked with Tonks, about Charlie who she remembered from Hogwarts, and various cases they'd each worked on for Gringott's.

Fleur was welcomed by Mia and Violet, and Victoire was immediately drawn into Serah and Daisy's circle, although she seemed strangely shy around Teddy Lupin.

Ron was chatting enthusiastically with Draco about Quidditch, and Ginny found herself chatting with Neville and his mother, Alice.

Serah helped her daddy blow out the candles on his birthday cake, and then all the father's received presents.

Harry was touched when Ginny handed him a present. It was a copy of the first picture she had of the baby, from her mid-witch. She had also included a little pink onesie, that read _'Daddy's little Witch._ '

"Oh, wow," said Harry, holding it up for everyone to see. "I love it," he said to her, amidst all the laughter.

"And on the off chance that you're right..." Ginny held up a blue onesie, that read, _'Daddy's little wizard.'_

Harry choked up, and he pulled her close for a hug. He inhaled her flowery scent. "Thank you," he whispered. "I love you."

Ginny hugged him back, wishing desperately she could say the words back to him. As she pulled back from him, over his shoulder, she saw Sirius watching them, as he usually did.

Ginny smiled at Harry, a strained one, then they both turned their attention back to the party.


	6. Chapter 6

As June rolled into July, it was time for another healer's appointment. Harry was excited, as this time he was going with her.

Ginny was happy to have him with her, now accustomed to his daily presence. They were still living apart, but Harry came to hers every day after work, or firecalled her on his days off, practically begging to come over.

Ginny didn't mind the company, she was used to always having people around. Harry was excellent company, and always kept her amused with stories of growing up with his sisters, or of his Auror adventures, as he called them.

The one thing he didn't do, which both surprised and relieved Ginny, was demand she make plans for the future. He didn't deny he had spoken to the Godric's Hollow minister, but that was all. Their future was entirely in Ginny's hands.

She was enjoying this time; getting to know the real Harry, and the more she knew, the more she liked. Which brought up another problem for her, and one she needed to discuss with her mediwitch...alone.

Harry sat by her side as she lay on the examination table, eyes wide as her belly was examined. "Hmmm," said the midwitch, feeling around. She then ran her wand over it, and images were projected above it. "There's your baby," she said. "Would you like to know the sex?"

"No," said Ginny, while Harry said, "Yes."

They grinned at each other, then Harry conceded. "Fine, we'll wait."

The healer dropped the spell. "Ginny, I'm concerned about some of your levels. Your blood pressure is low, as are your iron levels. Are you still feeling lightheaded in the morning?" she asked.

"Not just the morning," conceded Ginny. "I don't understand why, though. I'm not doing much, in fact, as times, I'm downright bored."

"You live alone, correct?" asked the healer, checking her chart.

"Yes," said Ginny.

"I'll give you a potion that should help with your iron levels. Is there anyone who could come and stay with you? I don't think you should be alone, in case you pass out. I'd like to see you again in two weeks, see how the potion is working for you," said the healer, making a notation on her chart.

"You don't have to worry, I'll be there," said Harry, shooting Ginny an annoyed look.

"Do either of you have any questions?" asked the healer, looking at them expectantly.

Ginny looked at Harry; they had discussed this earlier. She wanted to talk to her healer alone. Only now, Harry wasn't budging.

"Ginny?" encouraged the healer.

Ginny shot a pleading look at Harry, who arched his eyebrow at her. He was pissed she hadn't told him she'd still been having dizzy spells. He wasn't going anywhere.

"Well, if there's nothing else..." said the healer, with a check of her watch.

"I'm horny!" blurted out Ginny. She then looked horrified at herself, and covered her face with her hands.

" What?" asked Harry, completely taken aback.

" Ginny, it's perfectly normal," said the healer, hiding an amused smile.

" But...it's all the time. It doesn't matter what he's doing," - she pointed at Harry - " I just want to rip his clothes off and – ugh!" She bent over to hide her face, which was beet red.

Harry slid to his knees in front of her. " Hey." He picked her hands up in his. " You need to tell me these things, okay? When you feel dizzy, or when you want to jump my bones," he said.

" Harry!" She sat up and shot an embarassed look at her healer. " Is it really normal?" she asked.

" Yes, this is the time of your pregnancy you'll find you're energised, and that's a good thing," said the healer.

" And it won't hurt the baby?" asked Ginny.

" I won't poke it's head, or anything?" asked Harry.

The healer chuckled. " Your baby is in quite a protective little sac. I think you'll be fine," she said, grinning at Harry. " So, on that note, I guess we're done here. Don't forget to make an appointment for two weeks time," she reminded them.

Harry couldn't get her back to her flat fast enough. All these weeks of supressing his feelings and needs, of trying not to show his fascination with her growing body, and here she was, desperate for him too.

" Ginny, I-" But she grabbed him and kissed him hard, and he could barely think straight.

" Bedroom, now," she ordered, and grabbed his arse as he turned to go into it.

"Hey," he complained, half heartedly. " Don't you think we need to talk?"

" Talk?" growled Ginny, shrugging off her shirt. " What are you, a girl?" she taunted.

She used her wand to magic his clothes off. " I'm mad at you," he said, covering his crotch with his hands.

She stepped out of her pants and quickly pulled off her knickers. She stood before him naked, with fuller breasts and belly. His mouth watered and he didn't know where to look first.

" Still want to talk?" she asked.

"Hell no," he said, reaching for her. She came to him, and he took her in his arms. They fell ( carefully) onto the bed and then hands and lips were seeking desperately.

Weeks of frustrations, of urgent needs, of desires left unchecked for too long, were taken care of throughout the rest of the day and a good part of the night. After that, Ginny slept for fourteen hours straight.

Harry was in the kitchen when she woke, having prepared something that he could easily cook when she woke. However, it wasn't food on her mind, as she came looking for him, and the breakfast he'd prepared ended up being dinner much later that night.

The pattern continued for the next couple of days, till he had to return to work. He'd practically moved in, having brought some of his wardrobe over. He'd usually pick up some food and go to hers, and she'd pounce on him as soon as he came through the Floo. They'd eat much later, and then go again.

He wasn't complaining, but was glad of a respite the second week, when the urgency seemed to die away. They still made love, but afterwards, Ginny was content to lay and talk with him, or giggle while he talked to the baby. He marvelled at her changing body, glad he was getting the chance to experience this with her.

When she had an unexpected dizzy spell he immediately took time off work to look after her, and take her back to the healers.

The healer placed her on restricted bed rest, allowing her up for an hour or two each day, and requesting she see her again in two weeks. When Harry mentioned the frantic lovemaking they'd been doing, the healer assured him that hadn't been the cause.

Ginny had been allowed out to visit Mia and congratulate Draco on the arrival of Cassiopeia, born days before Neville and Harry's birthdays. Then she'd been allowed to get up and go to Godric's Hollow to celebrate the men's birthdays and welcome little Cassie home.

Harry's biggest problem now seemed to be in keeping Ginny occupied. She'd tried knitting, like her mother, but had no success. To her horror, the tears came back.

Her brothers came over often, as did Fleur, but she was going stir crazy, and with her birthday coming and going, the baby's birth started feeling ominously close.

Mia, Fleur and Violet threw her a baby shower, and to her joy, Luna was home from her travels. It was nice to talk to someone about something other than the baby, so while the others played the baby games that were traditionally played at showers, Ginny and Luna escaped to talk about Snorkaks and Wrackspurts and a man named Rolf.

They were left with a mountain of gifts, including a cot that needed to be assembled. Mia and Violet had helped them make a list of all the things a first parent needed, and it was quite overwhelming for them both.

Harry had assured Ginny they could get all they needed from the new shop in Diagon Alley, but funnily enough, every time he'd gone there, the shop had been shut. One time he had been sure he'd seen people in it, but when he'd peeked in, it was shrouded in darkness. Lucky they had owl order, so they'd ended up using that.

Ginny's blood pressure had stabilised, and she was now allowed out of bed for longer periods, but encouraged not to do too much. Harry reluctantly returned to work, but he worried for her all the time he was there.

He came to hers after his first day back at work to find her crying on the floor. He raced to her, gathering her in his arms. In front of her was the assembled cot, which she'd done while he was at work.

" You did it, baby," he said, sitting behind her, with her in between his legs. He kissed her cheek. " It looks great!"

Ginny cried and shook her head. She held up a screw. " There was one left over!" she wailed.

Harry chuckled. " I'm sure it will be fine," he crooned.

"But what if we put the baby in it, and it collapses. We'll kill the baby," cried Ginny.

" Okay, okay," said Harry, "we'll pull it down and put it back together again," he assured her. He ran a hand down her cheek. " Okay?"

Ginny sniffed and nodded. They spent ten minutes dissassembling it, and another half an hour to reassemble it.

" There," said Harry proudly. " All done."

" Ahem." He turned to look at Ginny, who held up one screw.

" Well, damn!" he cursed.

They did it again, and still had one screw left. In desperation, Harry firecalled his dad, and minutes later, James and Sirius came through the Floo.

Again, the cot was disassembled and reassembled, and again, there was one screw left over. James and Harry scratched their heads in despair, while Ginny snored on the couch.

" Er, guys?" James and Harry turned to look at Sirius. " Did either of you bother to read the instruction booklet."

" Of course," said Harry. He recited. " Slot A goes into Slot B, while Slot C, blah, blah, blah."

" Blah, blah, blah," mimicked Sirius, and continued reading. " You will find one screw left over, as a spare. Put it in a safe space." He shut the booklet and bowed. "You're welcome."

James and Harry clapped sarcastically, which then woke Ginny up. " Wha-it's done? You fixed it!" She looked gratefully at James, Harry and Sirius, who discreetly put the screw behind his back. " Thank you!"

" Of course we fixed it," smiled James, accepting her hug.

" I really didn't do too much," said Sirius, patting her back and discreetly handing the spare screw back to Harry.

"It looks much stabler now, don't you think, Harry?" asked Ginny, checking the cot. "Funny how one screw can make a difference."

Harry nodded, while James and Sirius snickered. " Oh yeah, much stabler, and safer for the baby," he said, winking at them.

Ginny put her arms around him, and didn't let go. " It all feels real now, doesn't it. The cot, the clothes. I think we're ready for our baby to come." She rested her head on his chest.

" Well, we'll leave you to it," said James.

" Thanks for coming, Dad, Sirius," said Harry.

" Don't forget Teddy's birthday on Sunday," reminded James, after Sirius had Flooed away.

" We're looking forward to it," said Harry, and James left to return home to Lily.

" We've also got Hermione's birthday lunch on Saturday," said Ginny.

" Wow, a busy weekened coming up," said Harry. He loved time spent with their families and friends. Then he frowned. " Oh no, I'm working all weekend."

Ginny shrugged. " I can go to Hermione's lunch alone, and you can just meet me at the Lupin's straight from work for Teddy's dinner," she suggested.

" Not alone," he inisisted. " I'll ask Ron to come and get you, keep an eye on you," he said.

Ron agreed and came by to pick Ginny up at eleven. Ginny was ready and waiting, eager to get out and see some of her favourite people. The party was held in the back yard of Hermione's parents, in a nice affluent London suburb. It was a classy neighbourhood, so the big black dog that appeared out of nowhere found a quiet spot he could lay discreetly and keep an eye on Ginny, as Harry had asked him to.

Ginny was having a good time, catching up with some of hers and Hermione's Hogwarts friends she hadn't seen in a while. Still, after awhile, she realised how much she missed Harry. He was usually the life of the party, he liked meeting new people and catching up with friends. She had gotten so used to him being around, being with her, she felt almost bereft.

She got quite a bit of attention herself, being seven months pregnant. A couple of Hermione's relatives asked where her husband was, and Ginny told them she didn't have a husband. They shot her peculiar looks and quickly walked away, although when Ginny spotted them after, they were whispering with another girl, looking in her direction.

It made her feel uncomfortable, so she tried to ignore them and enjoy the day. She smiled to see Ron so attentive to Hermione, and her friend was thriving under Ron's admiring glances, although she could tell he was a bit uncomfortable in the Muggle house.

Ginny was feeling tired after a couple of hours, and was ready to leave. As Ron was all caught up with Hermione, she told him to stay and that she would Floo from Hermione's to the Burrow, so she could visit her dad. At Hermione's suggestion, while the guests were outside singing Happy Birthday, Ginny discreely Flooed away.

Sirius was worried when Ginny didn't reappear after going inside. He figured she'd gone in to use the loo, but as the group around Hermione singing didn't include her, he began to get worried.

Ginny was having a nice visit with her dad. He'd found some of her baby things up in the attic and had brought them down for her to go through. He had a story about each item in the box, so it was later than she realised when he saw her through the Floo.

Harry was pacing inside, and he practically pulled her through the Floo when she first emerged. " Where the bloody hell have you been?" he yelled, before pulling her into a hug.

"Harry, we checked St Mungo's, and there's no sign of her." Ginny recognised Neville's voice, and Harry let her go to go and speak with Neville.

" It's okay, she just came home, and she's fine. Thanks for checking, Nev," said a relieved Harry.

" Right, I'll let the others know. Glad she's okay, bye," said Neville.

Harry stood and looked back at her. " Where were you?" he asked.

" I left Hermione's and went to the Burrow," she told him. "I'm sorry, I stayed later than I thought I would," she said.

He came to her and took her in his arms. "I was so worried," he said, and she could feel him shaking.

" I'm sorry you were worried, but I'm here, and I'm fine, we're fine," she said, placing his hand on her belly. He rubbed it for a minute, and she could see he was genuinely worried for her. She kissed his cheek, and he turned his head so she could kiss his lips.

His hands cupped her cheeks and his lips kissed hers, his tongue nudging her mouth open, seeking entry. " I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you," he murmured.

She arched her neck, allowing his lips to slide glide down till he fastened on her pulse point. She cried out, not in pain, but pleasure when he bit down lightly, marking her.

He nuzzled her neck before rubbing his nose against hers. She could feel his heart beating fast. " I need you," he said, and taking her hand, he led her to the bedroom.

She sensed he needed this, so she was compliant, letting him do what he wanted, letting him lead the way. And when they reached their peaks he stared deep into her eyes, willing her to see how much he cared, how much of himself he'd just given her.

Ginny did know. It had been the most intense lovemaking they'd ever shared, and after, she gathered him close to her, resting his head on her shoulder. " I'm here," she uttered over and over, till she was sure he'd fallen asleep.

He woke her early next morning before he left for work. " Promise me, if you go anywhere and you're late, you'll send a message. Owl, Patronus, anything," he said.

" I promise," she said, and he kissed her with an intensity tht rivalled the kisses he'd laved all over her body the night before. " I'll see you at the Lupins later."

He nodded and quickly kissed her again, before leaving. Ginny lay in bed, thinking of all that had happened.

She got up and showered, before doing some light housework. The baby's cot remained in the lounge, and for the first time she started to think about moving into a bigger apartment, so the baby would have it's own room.

Harry was on her mind all day. She tried to take a nap, but her hand reached out to Harry's side of the bed, wishing he was there.

She Flooed over to the Lupin's late afternoon, sending Hedwig with a message to Harry letting him know. She helped Tonks set out food and drinks, so when people started arriving, she was ready to sit and put her feet up.

She apologised to all the family for the day before, thanking them for helping Harry to look for her. They all teased her about Harry's protective ways, all but Sirius, who watched her even more closely. She sighed; it was just something she'd have to get used to.

She enjoyed talking with Mia and Violet, and getting a cuddle from little Cassie. She confided that Bill and Fleur had announced on Percy's birthday that they were expecting again, and that Percy had brought a lovely girl named Audrey to the Burrow to meet them all.

Harry arrived close to tea, making his way to the birthday boy for a hug. Ginny had waited so Harry could give him his gift, and the boy was thrilled with his new broom, especially when Harry told him they'd take him out flying in the warmer weather.

After that, he was glued to her side, thanking her for the message. The heat in his eyes made her flush, and she wasn't surprised when she found him telling the others they were leaving.

Their lovemaking was gentle and caring. He kept telling her how beautiful she was, how sexy he found her body, how amazing it was what her body was doing to provide for their child. His hands and lips kissed the bump, marvelling to feel it move under his hands.

" We still haven't decided on a boys name," he murmured.

" Don't need it," said Ginny, smugly. " We're having a girl."

Harry grinned at the familiar argument, and he gathered her close against him and they both fell asleep, curled into each other.

~00~

The next few weeks of Ginny's pregnancy flew by, and it brought Harry and Ginny closer together. She now rarely left her flat, rather, Harry brought family and friends to hers to visit to relieve her boredom. It brought back Ginny's attention to the fact that the flat really was too small and she knew she'd have to look for somewhere new to live in the new year.

She was finding it harder and harder to sleep, but Harry would sit or lay with her, stroking her body, crooning to her and the baby until she fell asleep.

It was mid October when Harry owled her from work, saying he was out in the field all day, and could be back late. She appreciated the gesture and, as the Ministry owl flew away, knew he expected no reply.

James Flooed to hers, bringing her back to their place, where Mia, Daisy and the girls were. It was exactly what she needed, with Lily hovering anxiously, although she could do without Sirius' gaze. But strangely, she had gotten used to it, and decided to annoy him by smiling brightly at him and then hugging him goodbye. Both gestures seemed to confuse him, which delighted Ginny.

She'd only been home an hour and was already in her pyjamas when Harry's Patronus bounded in. "Ginny...it's bad...whatever happens...love you...love...baby."

Ginny stared in horror as the mist dissolved. She fumbled out of her chair, and hurried to dress. She needed to get somewhere, the Ministry, the Potter's, anywhere for answers

She Flooed to the Potter's but there was no-one there. She called out desperately, "Lily? James, it's Ginny."

One of the Potter house elves appeared. "Beg pardon, Miss Ginny, master and mistress have gone to St Mungo's. Young master Harry has been taken there."

"Thank you," said Ginny, numbly. _They had already gone and hadn't even let her know?_ "I'll just use the Floo again, to go there," she told the elf, who nodded.

She clutched her huge stomach as she stepped out of the fireplaces at St Mungo's, and looked frantically for the welcome witch. As she approached her, the welcome witch looked at her stomach knowingly.

"In labour? You want to go down that way, sweetie," she said.

"No, I'm looking for Harry Potter, he's an Auror, would have been brought in not long ago," said Ginny.

"Potter, hmm, ah yes, Spell damage, fourth floor," said the welcome witch, cheerfully, after checking the list of recent arrivals.

Ginny smiled her thanks and hurried away. She wasn't sure where to go on the fourth floor but a junior nurse pointed the way. She found the way to the correct room and was about to go inside when there was a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

She spun around, surprising herself with how fast she had moved. She had her wand out and in the person's face before she even knew it.

"Woah," said Sirius, letting her go. "You can't go in there," he said, gesturing to Harry's room.

"You really don't want me with him, do you?" asked Ginny, lowering her wand.

Sirius shrugged. "Doesn't matter what I want, it's what Harry wants that counts."

"I need to see him," said Ginny, with a sudden urgency.

"Well, you can't. They're working on him right now, and James and Lily are in there with him. There's no room for you," he said. He turned and went to sit down on the chairs outside the emergency room.

No room for you. No room for you. The words seemed to echo throughout Ginny's mind. Room for the baby, but no room for you.

"Come, you should sit," ordered Sirius, gesturing to the chair besides his. He looked at her, she did seem pale. "Are you okay? Hey, where are you going?"

Ginny was wandering aimlessly back down the hall. "No room for me, there's no room for me," she muttered.

Sirius watched her in alarm, and was about to go to follow her when the door opened and a healer walked out. He smiled absently at Sirius, who was trying to peer into Harry's room before the door shut. When it did, he looked up to find Ginny had disappeared. "Shit," he sighed.

He was about to go and find her when the door opened again, and Lily and James stepped out.

"How is he?" demanded Sirius.

"He'll be fine, he's a bit out of it now. He's got a broken arm, broken ribs and a concussion," said James, putting his arm around Lily.

"I think we need to let Ginny know, don't you?" Lily asked James.

He nodded. "She was the only thing on his mind when they were working on him. "Gin, Gin, Gin, was all he said," said James.

"She's here," said Sirius. "She heard about it and came to the hospital."

"Well, where is she?" asked Lily.

"I don't know. She was pissed when I wouldn't let her go in, and she wandered away. I was about to go and find her, she probably went to the cafeteria or something," said Sirius.

"Pads!" said an exasperated James. "You let an eight month pregnant woman wander away by herself? I know Harry's had you watching over her. He wouldn't like that you let her go off by herself like that," he rebuked.

"She doesn't like me," blurted out Sirius, "and I'm not sure I like her, either."

James and Lily looked surprised. They exchanged concerned looks. "Look, Pads, it doesn't matter whether you like her or not. She's the one Harry loves, and she's carrying his child. We need to find her," said James.

The three hurried off in search of Ginny. "I'm surprised Harry hasn't said anything to us, about you and Ginny not getting on," said Lily, checking rooms as they went past.

"I don't think he knows," muttered Sirius.

"I'm going to go down and check this way," said Lily, gesturing.

"Send a Patronus when you find her, yeah? We'll re-group out the front of Harry's room," said James, kissing her lightly.

He and Sirius headed off in the opposite direction to Lily. "You really don't like her, huh?" asked James.

"I just don't think she feels for him the way he feels for her," said Sirius, defensively.

"They didn't have the best start, finding out they were having a baby together," reminded James. "Besides, Harry's known about the Potter Legend since he was a kid. He's been eagerly waiting for it, you know what he's like. Ginny, well, she may not be as open as Harry, but she loves him, I can tell," said James, confidently.

"I don't know, Prongs," said Sirius, doubtfully.

James stopped Sirius. "Lily and I have no doubts about Harry and Ginny. Trust me?" he asked.

"Of course I do. It's just, well, you know I love Harry like he was my own. He deserves the best," said Sirius.

James patted him on the shoulder. "I know you do, Pads," he said gently. " Harry will soon notice things are off between you and Ginny, and what will you tell him, huh?"

"I don't know," shrugged Sirius.

"We're a family, Pads, and Ginny's a part of that now. Don't put Harry in the position of having to choose. You may not like his decision," said James, gently.

Sirius nodded. "I think I'll head back to his room, in case Ginny heads back there. I'll send my Patronus if she does," he said. He shuffled away, deep in thought.

Ginny had disappeared into the loo, and Lily had missed the closed door at the end of the stalls when she had popped her head in earlier. Ginny was, in fact, now heading back to Harry's room, and to her surprise, there was no Sirus guarding the door, and no parents or healers inside when she peeked in.

"Oh, Harry," she sighed, moving closer to the bed. He lay still, with bruises covering his face and neck. His arm was in a sling, and he grimaced as he moved in his sleep.

"Gin," he breathed, as if in pain.

She quickly moved to the head of the bed. "I'm here, Harry. Merlin, look at you. What happened?" she asked aloud, knowing she wasn't going to get an answer.

She ran her fingers through his hair, then her hand down his cheek. He seemed to lean in to her touch, and the grimace on his face eased.

Ginny leaned down and lightly pressed her lips to his. "I love you," she whispered, saying the words aloud for the very first time. "I love you with all my heart."

She felt lighter immediately. "I love you," she said louder, and giggled. The giggles turned into tears. She leaned over to whisper again. "I love you, and I want to look into your eyes when I say it again. But for now, rest, my love." She lay her cheek against his, then settled in the chair next to the bed, holding his hand.

She must have dozed, for she woke to a nurse shaking her shoulder. "You're not supposed to be in here," he said.

Ginny's attention was not on him, but on Harry, who was moaning. "What's wrong with him?" she asked.

"He's coming off the first dose of pain potion," explained the nurse.

"Well, give him some more," said Ginny, hating the thought of Harry being in pain.

"We can't, we just-miss, what are you doing?" he asked, as Ginny got out her wand.

She stumbled ungainly to her feet, trying to ignore the dizziness. "Get him some pain relief ...now!" she said through gritted teeth.

"Security!" called the nurse, panicking.

The door burst open and Sirius came in. "What the – Ginny, you're here! Thank Merlin," he cried.

Ginny was surprised by his happiness in seeing her, but then both she and Sirius were distracted by Harry's moans; louder this time.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Sirius, looking at Harry, then the nurse. "Fix him."

"That's what I said," said Ginny, clutching Harry's bed. "Go get more pain relief potion...GO!" She waved her wand and sparks flew out, causing the nurse to shriek and run out.

Sirius went to her side. "Than Merlin we found you. James and Lily are going spare," he said.

Ginny poked her finger in his chest. "Well, where the bloody hell do you think I would be. You may say there's no room for me, but let me tell you, buster, my place is right by his side and there is no way that...I...oh no," she said, swaying.

"Ginny? Ginny!" cried Sirius, reaching her just as she passed out. He caught her in time, as James, Lily, a healer, the harassed panicked nurse and security flooded the room.

Lily gasped and James called out, "What the hell?"

The healer went to Ginny, and told the nurse to organise a room for her. He conjured up a gurney and Sirius laid her on it. James and Lily explained who she was, and why she was in Harry's room.

"Ah, too much excitement for the soon to be mummy, I expect," said the healer, waving his wand to do a quick check on Ginny. "All looks good with the baby, but we'll keep her here over night and get her midwitch to check her out in the morning," said the healer.

He then turned his attention back to Harry, dismissing security and administering the pain relief potion to Harry. He turned back to James and Lily. "You may as well go home, they'll both sleep through the night."

James and Sirius exchanged looks, with Sirius nodding so slightly, Lily almost missed it. She sighed in relief, knowing that Sirius would stay the night to watch over both of them. "Come on, James, I think we need to let Arthur know what's going on. We'll be back first thing in the morning, although we'll have to let Mia and Vi know, too," she said.

Sirius waited till all the healers had left, then went next door to check on Ginny. She was sleeping peacefully, so he went back to Harry's room. He transformed into Padfoot, and jumped onto Harry's bed, laying alongside him as he had done when Harry was a boy.

As if he knew Padfoot was there, Harry's fingers curled into Padfoot's fur. He propped his head up, but Harry didn't wake. Instead he murmured "Gin," again and sighed.

Sirius, transformed regularly throughout the night, checking on Ginny and going for loo breaks when his dog hearing told him the healers were coming back. Ginny was up and had been checked out, after being declared okay, but to go home and rest for these last vital weeks.

Harry was quiet, as his parents and sisters bustled around his room. His eyes lingered on Ginny, who was darting curious looks at Sirius, and he wondered what that was all about. Finally, to everyone's relief, he was given the all clear to go home, but to do nothing strenuous. He was to rest and recover only.

He asked Ginny to stay, as everyone else left to let him get dressed in private. And then he told Ginny that he was going back to his parents place to recover, but that she should message him if she needed him for anything.

He gave no reason, and she was too astounded to ask for one, so when the healer returned to give him final instructions for his recovery, she took the opportunity to slip out of his room.

She returned to her flat, taking in the small room and the waiting cot. The flat seemed less homey than it had when Harry was there.

With nothing else to do, Ginny lay on the couch, pulling one of her mother's knitted blankets and inhaled the smell of the Burrow. For the first time it didn't give her the comfort she sought. Instead she thought of Harry.

Harry was comfort and safety. Harry was laughs and love. Harry was cuddles and stroking. Harry was home.

Only...Harry wasn't here.

He may be her home, but she wasn't his...and that hurt more than she could possibly imagine. If this is what she had done to him, denying his love, then she wondered how he could still go on loving her as long as he had.

For obviously, he didn't love her anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days were miserable for Ginny. Harry contacted her by owl daily, asking if she needed anything. She didn't want him to come over and see her in tears and her daggiest clothes, as she could barely bother getting out of bed these days. So she always sent back a reply, telling him no, but thanks. Hedwig hooted at both of them in rebuke when she delivered the letters.

Violet had told her Harry had recovered well, and seemed surprised that Ginny hadn't seen him. She had told Ginny he had stayed close to Godric's Hollow, but was returning to work the following day, and that had been a week ago. She hadn't encouraged any visitors since then.

One morning she woke, and had an unusual burst of energy. She didn't even cry after Harry's daily owl, telling her his work roster for the coming week. Her due date was now only days away, and Lily, Mia, Violet and Bill had taken to firecalling her daily, to see how she was. While she loved that they cared, there was only one person she wanted with her, and he was seemingly too busy.

Arthur was the only one she really didn't mind coming to the flat and staying for company. He told her many stories about her mother and her pregnancies, and with a start, Ginny realised her mother's birthday was coming up in a couple of days.

She scrubbed her little flat from top to bottom, and washed her bedding, tearing up when she found a pair of Harry's boxers amidst the sheets. She checked her baby bag was ready, and used Hedwig to owl order a few bags of groceries.

The next day was spent cooking. She made soups and stews, and froze them. She baked a loaf of bread, which made the flat smell wonderful. She even made a treacle tart and an apple pie. By the time she was finished, she felt she had accomplished a lot over the last two days. After a slice of bread and a bowl of stew, she fell into bed, absolutely exhausted.

She woke late the next morning, and immediately felt something was off. She rolled around till she could get out of bed, then went to use the loo and shower. She answered her dad's morning firecall, and he told her he was going to the cemetery to visit her mum.

The weather was a gloomy grey outside when Hedwig came, with Harry's daily notice that he was on the early shift at work. He wrote that he would like to stop by and see her after work, if that was convenient. Ginny both ached to see him, but feared he was going to tell her he only wanted the baby, when she was born. So she simply replied that she planned to go to Devon later, and he could stop by after work, _'if he wanted to'._

As soon as Hedwig flew off, she wanted to call her back. She was so stupid, she had no room for pride anymore. She loved Harry and would take any moments she could get with him. She vowed that, no matter what he was going to tell her tonight, he _had_ to know she loved him. She fell asleep as she was devising the best way to tell him.

Her back was aching as she bundled up with scarves and hats and her warmest jacket in the late afternoon. She had already arranged to Floo to Luna's old home, and walk the well worn short path to the cemetery in Devon, where Luna's mother was buried too.

Ginny pulled some flowers from the Lovegood's overgrown garden bed to lay on Pandora Lovegood's grave. She barely remembered the older woman, but knew old Xeno often said Luna resembled her mother strongly.

Ginny removed the flowers on Pandora's grave that must have been there from the last time Luna was home; around the time of her baby shower. Then she laid the fresh bouquet on the grave and moved on to her mother's.

She was surprised that there weren't any other red heads already here. She knew her father had been, but his was the only bouquet there. Ginny carefully laid her bouquet next to her father's, and while she knelt, she brushed off some light snow flakes.

"Happy Birthday, Mum," she whispered. "I miss you more than ever, especially now." She ran her hand over her large bump, feeling a wave roll over her. "Ooh, little Molly's active today," she said. "Mum...oh, Mum, I wish you were here."

She felt the tears run down her face, and she swiped them away angrily, before rubbing her back. "I'm so tired of crying. I never used to cry, but now I'm a bloody hosepipe. No wonder Harry's tired of me," she said.

Tired of kneeling, she sat on the ground, casting a cushioning charm for her butt. She had no idea how she was going to get back up, but she'd worry about that later. Hopefully one of her brothers would come by. It was getting darker as the late afternoon drifted on towards the evening.

"I wish you could have met Harry, Mum, I think you would have loved him," she said, now that she was comfortable. She ignored the spasm of pain in her back by shifting again. "He's going to be a great dad to our little girl. He'll spoil her rotten, and she'll be a real daddy's girl."

"Mum, I ruined everything. I was unsure how I felt about him, yet he says he knew from the moment he saw me. Why didn't I feel the same, Mum? I kept telling myself I needed to focus on Quidditch, but I've barely given the Harpies any thoughts since I left," she confessed. "All that matters to me now is Harry and this baby."

She sighed as she rubbed her back; her bladder felt full too. She knew her time was running out.

"I never thought I'd be happy, just being at home with a husband and baby, like you were, Mum. I imagined a great career, winning games, flying for England...but none of those things matter much anymore. Making a home, being surrounded by family, is what really makes me happy now."

Her back was really aching now. "The baby's due any day now. I'm ready for her to come, but I'm scared about the actual delivery. I want Harry to be there with me, and I'm going to tell him tonight," she said.

She groaned as her back ached badly, and a wave of pain gripped her belly. "Mum, I think I have to go. I love you. H-happy birthday," she said.

She spent the next several minutes, trying desperately to stand on her own. Eventually she rolled over to a nearby headstone, and somehow managed to pull her self up. She huffed, then gasped as her belly rippled with pain.

"Got to pee, got to pee," she chanted, hopping from one foot to the other. She drew the jacket tighter around her, and took a couple of steps back towards the Lovegood's. She then stopped and gasped.

"Oh, Merlin," she cried out. Her bladder emptied, and was now running down her leg. "Ugh!" she cried, before nearly doubling over in pain. She grabbed her belly. "Not yet, please, baby. Not yet." For she had realised that her waters had broken.

The baby replied by wriggling into place, preparing for it's exit. "No!" cried Ginny. She thought of her mother, she thought of Harry, and then pulled out her wand and sent her Patronus off to Harry, her father, her brothers and her midwitch. Eight mares darted off in different directions, and Ginny breathed deeply, leaning against a headstone.

It was only then she became aware of a dog barking. Faint at first, but louder and louder each time. "Sirius," she called weakly, already gripped in the middle of a spasm of pain. "Sirius, I'm here," she called.

With relief she saw the big black dog enter the cemetery through the gates. "Over here, Sirius, I'm here," she called.

He bounded to her, ever grateful for his four legs, then quickly transformed. "Merlin, Gin, are-are you in labour?"

"No, I just peed my pants and am about to push a watermelon through my lady parts for fun," she snarled. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her so their faces were inches apart. "Where's Harry?"

"He's at work. Honestly woman, why can't you stay in one place? When you told Harry you be in Devon, he thought you meant your dad's place. I went spare looking for you," he admitted.

"You've been watching me...for Harry?" Her eyes filled with tears. "That's so sweet."

"We need to get you to St Mungo's," said Sirius, seeing her grab her belly as another wave of pain rode through her body.

"No...time," panted Ginny.

"What?" Sirius paled.

Ginny groaned and nearly fell to her knees. "Can't go...any further. You'll have...to do it," she said, gritting her teeth.

"Do what?" asked Sirius.

"What do you think, have a tea party?" growled Ginny. "You'll need to deliver the baby." She grabbed his hand.

"Owwww!" howled Sirius. "Oh no, I signed up to watch you, not deliver any baby," he said, shaking his hand to get the blood circulating in it again.

"Aaagh. You (pant pant) love Harry, don't you," said Ginny, breathing heavily.

"You know I do," said Sirius.

"This is Harry's baby," she said, pointing to her rippling belly. "And you're going to love her even more, for that reason alone. So man up and help me get my pants off, damnit," she yelled.

He shakily spelled her pants off and then hurriedly grabbed her, as she just needed to lay down. "Oh no," he said, shaking his head. He picked her up in his arms and started to run towards the path.

"Promise me...you'll love...the baby," panted Ginny. "Protect her...and Harry...always."

"Of course I will," said Sirius, indignantly. He looked down worriedly at her. "Hey, stay with me here," he said, as her eyes rolled back in her head.

"Sirius!"

Sirius looked up to see Harry and Bill running towards them. "Thank Merlin," he sighed. "Help has arrived, Ginny," he told her.

But when he looked down, Ginny had passed out.

~00~

 **Harry's POV**

Harry didn't have much recollection of the incident that landed him in St Mungo's, but he did recognise the touch of fingers through his hair and her gentle hand caressing his cheek.

Had he dreamed her saying those magical words. After all, he'd waited so long to hear them. The last few weeks, since Hermione's party, had seen them become closer than ever. They'd shared an intimacy he'd longed for since he first heard of the Potter Legend. It was all Harry had hoped for, to enjoy these last few weeks, just the two of them, before their baby arrived, to make them a family.

He'd seen it happen for his sisters, and he couldn't wait for it to happen to him. He knew he was a bit of an anomaly. He had no big career aspirations, nor wanted to follow his father and Uncle Frank as leaders of the Auror department. All he had wanted was to have a family of his own.

He was a lucky one; brought up in a loving, large extended family. He was adored by his sisters, and had good male role models in his father's best friends. His own best friend, Neville, having grown up secure in the knowledge of already being claimed by Violet, was a steady, sensible boy who felt the same as Harry. Family was everything to them both.

So while he thrilled to hear Ginny's words, at the back of his mind was the need to provide for his family. He knew she had been worrying about the smallness of her flat, and his parents first cottage was sitting there, empty, in Godric's Hollow.

So he returned to his parents place to recover, not wanting Ginny to have to worry or wait on him. He roped in Neville, and his dad, Sirius, Uncle Frank and Uncle Moony to help him get the house up to scratch. His mum and Tonks came over to help with cleaning spells, and Aunt Alice baked up a storm. It thrilled Harry to see his nieces and Teddy romping through the house, and Mia feeding little Cassie in the rocking chair in the corner near the fireplace. He imagined it was Ginny feeding little Molly and his heart was fit to bursting.

He stayed away from Ginny, determined to get this all ready for her so she didn't have to worry. When he returned to work, he spoke to his dad about cutting back on his hours, and taking leave when the baby came. He owled her every day, letting her know where he could find him if she needed him, but she always told him she was fine. He missed her terribly and ached to see her, but he needed to do this for her, for their baby.

He was surprised to get a reply to his letter that morning, and relieved that she was spending some time with her dad, for he guessed that, being this close to the birth, she was thinking more and more about her mum. Tonight he planned to tell her everything, but for now, he owled Sirius to watch over Ginny at her dad's, and then he owled Bill to come to Godric's Hollow to put up the best wards he could. He had his dad and Uncle Frank help him add the initial familial wards, but Bill, a professional curse-breaker, would add the extra charms he wanted.

Father Oldman was visiting a neighbour who had been poorly, and stopped to enquire about the state of the house. He offered to bless the house for them when he, Ginny and the baby came to live in it.

They had just finished the outside charms when Teddy giggled and pointed. He was excited that Harry, Ginny and the new baby would soon live real close to him, and had been spending time with Harry while he'd been home.

Harry and Bill turned to see two mares bounding towards them. Harry gasped, recognising it was the mate to his own Patronus.

"That's Ginny!" cried Bill.

Both mares stood in front of their intended recipients. They heard Ginny's voice. "I'm in labour...Devon cemetery...need help...need Harry...please, come quick."

"Shit," cried Harry. "I thought she was going to be at the Burrow all day. Sirius was supposed to be watching her. I told her I was working, but I wanted to get this all finished before I saw her tonight."

Bill's face was grim. "It's Mum's birthday. I was going to swing by Ginny's place after this to see if she wanted to go with me to the cemetery, " he said.

Teddy called out excitedly. "Can I come and see Ginny? Is the baby coming?" he asked.

Luckily, at that moment, Remus appeared. "Teddy, Grandma Andi and Grandpa Ted are here," he called, beckoning the boy to come to him.

"Don't care, wanna see the new baby," pouted Teddy.

"Didn't Andromeda used to be a healer?" asked Harry.

Remus nodded. "She specialised in witches health," he said, proud of his mother-in-law.

"I need her," said Harry, urgently. "Ginny's in labour, and it sounds like things are happening quickly."

"Tell her to Floo to the Burrow," Bill told Remus, who picked Teddy up and rushed back to his own house.

"Come on, I know where the cemetery is, I'll Apparate us," said Bill.

Harry nodded, desperate to get to Ginny.

"I'll alert your parents, Harry," offered Father Oldman.

Harry and Bill arrived in Devon within seconds, and Harry followed Bill's lead, running slightly behind him as he searched for Ginny.

His heart burst as he saw Sirius had Ginny in his arms, but when they reached them both and saw that Ginny had passed out, it nearly stopped.

"We'll have to run to the Lovegood's home," said Bill, worriedly.

"It'll take too long," protested Harry.

"We can't Apparate or take a Portkey, even if we had one. Floo is the only safe travel for pregnant witches, and the Lovegood's is the closest place," said Bill.

Ginny moaned and clutched her stomach.

"Her waters have broken," said Sirius.

Bill cursed. "Shit! We'll have to get her to the Burrow, there's no time to get her to St Mungo's." He sent his Patronus off to his dad, telling them to get a room ready, that they'd be bringing Ginny through very soon.

"Andi was visiting Tonks was visiting so she's waiting for us there," explained Harry to Sirius.

Sirius was ashen. "I'm sorry, Harry, I thought she was safe at the Burrow."

"It's okay, Sirius. Thank you for finding her and staying with her," said Harry, shakily. He wasn't even thinking about the fact that soon his child would be with them, his concern was all about Ginny.

Thankfully it didn't seem to take them too long to get to the Lovegood's, although for Harry, every second seemed like hours. Bill knew Xeno wouldn't mind them bursting in to use their Floo, the two families were close. They all stood aside for Sirius to go through first with Ginny.

Harry followed next, then Bill.

"In here," pointed Arthur, to the makeshift bedroom they'd set up on the ground floor when Molly had been too ill to climb the stairs. "Andromeda is with her, too," he said.

Harry raced to the room while Bill stayed with his dad.

"I've sent off my Patronus to your brothers, letting them know she's here," said Arthur, sinking onto the couch.

The Floo lit up, and James, Lily and another man stepped out. "Where are they?" asked Lily, with no time for greetings. When Arthur told her, she headed to the bedroom.

"Hello, Arthur. This is Father Oldman, our minister in Godric's Hollow. He was at Harry and Ginny's new house when we heard about Ginny," introduced James.

Arthur nodded a polite greeting, but was too worried about his daughter. However, Molly's host duty habits kicked in, and he asked politely. "Cup of tea?"

"Lovely. Reckon all we can do now is wait," sighed James. He rubbed his hands together. "Sometimes I think this is the hardest part."

Arthur chuckled. "Best not let your wife and daughters hear that, James," he said.

James laughed too. "Merlin, you're right. Mum's the word, right fellas."

Sirius came down the hall, shaken. "Ginny's awake," he said, in relief.

They heard a crash and a cry. "That would be her now," he said dryly. "Poor Harry."

"Cup of tea, Sirius?" asked Arthur.

"Merlin, no, I need something stronger," said Sirius. "I've seen things today I never thought I'd see," he said, shuddering.

James and Arthur laughed, with the latter bringing out four glasses and a bottle of elf made wine. "Father?" he asked, holding up the bottle.

Father Oldman nodded. "Many thanks. A nice tipple will warm the insides nicely," he said. Arthur added another glass.

"I can't even hold the glass, I think Ginny broke my hand," said Sirius, holding it up and looking for sympathy.

"Andi can probably fix it," said James, shrugging.

They heard another cry, and they all looked at each other anxiously.

"I thought it was bad enough when it was Fleur, but this is hell," said Bill, skolling his drink. He poured some more, and re-filled Sirius' glass.

Lily came out, pale but in control. "Father, we need you in here," she said.

Father Oldman put his glass down and nodded, his face serious. He followed Lily back to the bedroom.

"What does he need to be there for?" asked Sirius, puzzled. James, Bill and Arthur's faces were pale and tight, and they avoided his eyes.

"Fellas?" asked Sirius.

They were saved from answering by the arrival of Percy, Ron, and the twins. "Dad, what's going on?" asked Percy. He saw the glasses and bottle on the table. "Are you drinking?"

"Are we celebrating? Is the baby here?" asked George, then they winced when they heard a strangled cry and what sounded like a growl.

Arthur stood and walked over to the window, looking out over Molly's garden. She should be here, in there with their daughter.

They all looked up as Lily came out. She wearily sat at the table, and skolled a hastily poured glass of wine.

"All we can now is wait," she said, solemnly.


	8. Chapter 8 The Birth

Ginny woke to someone lightly slapping her cheeks. She waved them away, still groggy. "Stop it," she complained.

"Come on, Ginny, I need you to wake up."

Ginny didn't recognise the voice, so she was content to stay in Sleepyland for now. "Go 'way," she muttered.

"Gin."

Ginny recognised _that_ voice. It was his. "Harry?" she muttered, sleepily.

She felt him grab her hand and bring it to his lips. "Yeah, it's me. You need to wake up, baby," he said.

Baby. Something about a baby struck a chord in Ginny's mind. "You got my Patronus?" she asked, happily. "You came!"

"Of course I came," he replied in a strangled voice. Then the tone changed to one of awe. "Ginny, you're a mare!"

Ginny smiled groggily, opening her eyes slightly. "I know, freaked me out when I first saw your stallion," she admitted.

"Ahem, this is all very nice, but can we focus here, please," said the new voice sharply.

"Oh...right, sorry, Andi," said Harry.

Ginny stuggled to open her eyes fully and sit up on her elbows. "Who's – ow, what the hell?" Another wave of pain ran through her lower body.

Harry kissed the back of her hand. "Gin, you're in labour. The baby is coming," he said, chuckling.

Now Ginny remembered. "The cemetery. My waters broke. Sirius...you got Sirius to watch over me?" she said. He nodded and she smiled tearfully. "That was so sweet."

"If I couldn't be with you, then there was no way I'd leave you alone. Merlin, you're eight and three quarters pregnant, woman," said an exasperated Harry.

Ginny grabbed his shirt, and some chest hair, making him yelp. "Why weren't you there? Why did you leave me? When will this pain be over – owwwwwwwwww!" she moaned and flung her arms out, knocking over a vase on the bedside table, which crashed to the floor.

Andi lay her hands over the bump, feeling the baby slowly move down. She smiled at Ginny. "Hi, I'm Andromeda Tonks, a healer. I'm afraid we've got a while yet."

Ginny moaned and lay back on the bed.

Harry got up and started to pace. "I'm sorry, it's all my fault. I was getting the house ready for us, I didn't want you to worry about anything, and I -"

Ginny struggled back up to her elbows. "House? What house?" She started panting.

"I think we need to pay a bit more attention to what's going on here first," interrupted Andromeda, from between Ginny's legs.

"A little cottage in Godric's Hollow," said Harry, sitting on the side of her bed. "It's small, but bigger than your flat. Perfect for you, me and Molly," he said.

"Aaaaahhhhhhh," cried Ginny. "Tell...me...more," she panted before collapsing back on the bed.

"The downstairs is pretty much just the kitchen, laundry, a guest bathroom and lounge. There's a small room there, like for a study or something. Upstairs is two bedrooms and a good size bathroom," he said.

"Your parent's cottage...where they lived with Mia?" she asked.

They all looked up as Lily entered. "How's it all going?" she asked brightly.

Ginny sighed in relief. "I'm so glad you're here," she said, and Lily moved to sit on the bed near her head, her arms around Ginny's shoulders.

"I was just telling Ginny about the house," explained Harry.

"And I was just telling them both we need to concentrate on the baby," said Andromeda, dryly. "Another contraction is coming," she warned.

"Oh Merlin," gasped Ginny, and she grabbed onto both Harry and Lily's hands and squeezed.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwww," yelled Harry.

Ginny and Lily looked at him after the contraction had ended. "Seriously?" asked Ginny, increduously.

"It hurt," whined Harry, shaking his hand.

"That hurt? Let me tell you, buddy, you don't even know pain till aaaaaggggghhhh!" cried Ginny.

"Breathe through it, breathe, breathe," crooned Lily, rubbing her back. She looked at Andromeda. "That one was quick."

"I _am_ bloody breathing," snarled Ginny. She collapsed back on the bed. "This is wrong."

"Wrong? What do you mean?" asked Andromeda, worried. She checked between her legs. "Everything looks fine here," she said. "Six centimetres."

Harry moved behind Andromeda to have a look, and instantly paled. "Je-sus!" he cried.

Ginny half giggled and half sobbed. "Shut it, you," she said.

"Tell us what's wrong, Ginny," encouraged Lily softly. "We're all here to help you."

"You can't help. My mum should be here, helping me. It all happened too fast, too soon," she babbled. "We should have had time to get to know each other, fall in love, get married before _this!_ " She gestured to her stomach.

Harry fell to his knees at the side of the bed. His heart broke to see tears in her eyes. "I can't bring your mum back, but soon we'll have our own little Molly here. Gin, I've loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you," he said earnestly.

"But I just wanted to bite your butt," wailed Ginny.

Harry flushed when Andromeda and Lily chuckled. "I think we've gotten to know each other pretty well these last few months, and I hope, when we're living together properly, when our baby is here, you'll learn to love me as much as I love you," he said, hopefully.

"I do love you, you prat," cried Ginny. "I was going to tell you tonight. I told you in St Mungo's but you were unconscious," she said.

"I know, I heard," he admitted.

"Then why the bloody hell did you leave me," yelled Ginny. "Ow, ow, ow."

"I needed to get the house ready for you and the baby, and it is, Ginny, it's all ready," he cried happily. "And we can be married whenever you say," he said.

"Now. I want to be married now, before the baby comes," she said.

"Now? Are you sure, because -"

" _NOW!_ " snarled Ginny.

Lily stood and patted Harry's arm, before leaving the room.

"Seven centimetres," said Andromeda.

Lily returned, with Father Oldman behind her. "Father, Harry and Ginny want to be married before the baby comes," she told him.

"Now?" asked the minister. "Are you sure, because -"

" _NOW_!" yelled Harry and Ginny.

Father Oldman wasted no time, pulling his bible out from his jacket inside pocket. "Dearly beloved -"

Harry interrupted. "Father, we can do that bit another time. Can we just get on with the important things, like the vows?" Ginny nodded.

They waited through another contraction before Father Oldman started again.

"Do you, Harry James, take this woman to be your wife? Will you love her, honour her, respect her, cherish her?" asked the minister.

Harry took Ginny's hands in his and kissed them, whilst looking into her eyes. "Always," he said sincerely.

Ginny smiled at him. "Do you, Ginny, er, is that your full name?" asked the minister.

Ginny's eyes never left Harry's. "Ginevra Molly," she told the minister.

He nodded and continued. "Do you, Ginevra Molly, take this man to be your husband. Will you love him, honour him, respect him and cherish him?" he asked.

Ginny's eyes shone bright with tears of joy. "Absolutely, I will. I do," she said, nodding.

Harry framed her face and kissed her. Ginny laced an arm around his neck and kissed him back.

"Is there any rings to exchange?" Father Oldman asked Lily. She shook her head.

Harry pulled apart from Ginny. "Yes!" he cried triumphantly. He pulled a small box from his pocket. "It's only an engagement ring, for now," he said.

He slid the ring on her finger. "I love you, Ginny, and this is the happiest day of my life," he said.

Ginny grimaced. "Me toooooooooooooo," she cried, as another contraction rode over her.

Lily gestured for the minister to wrap things up.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife," he said, shutting the bible with a clap.

"And soon to be parents," said Andromeda. "You're at eight centimetres. Lily, perhaps some towels?"

Lily nodded, kissing Ginny, then Harry on their cheeks. She escaped to the kitchen, for a much needed drink. She was surprised to see so many people there, for all of Ginny's brothers had arrived, as well as Fleur, Audrey and Hermione. She smiled to see her family had arrived too, with Daisy and Serah playing with Victoire, while Mia nursed Cassie. Neville, Draco and Violet watched on.

Even as she looked around, Tonks, Remus and Teddy were coming through the Floo.

"Any word?" asked Remus.

"Not yet," she sighed. "Pull up a chair and prepare for the wait. Ginny's just hit eight centimetres dilated," she said.

The back door burst open, and another red haired man came bursting in. "Is Ginny all right, I came as fast as I could?" he asked, breathlessly.

"Charlie!" chorused his brothers.

"How did you know?" asked Arthur.

"Gin sent a Patronus," said Charlie, putting down his quickly packed rucksack.

"You got her Patronus...in Romania?" asked Bill, surprised. He turned to Sirius. "She sent out eight different Patroni?"

Sirius nodded. "She's a pretty powerful witch."

Charlie moved to introduce himself to the new people in his family home. "Hi, I'm Charlie Weasley," he said, holding out his hand to shake.

Sirius held up his hand, wrapped in a bandage. The other held a glass of Firewhiskey.

"Oh, sorry, what happened to your hand?" he asked, accepting a glass from James.

"Your sister," said Sirius, and scowled when the Weasley brothers burst out laughing.

"That's our Gin," they said.

Lily patted his shoulder sympathetically. "Don't feel bad," she said.

"Thanks, Lil," replied Sirius.

She nodded. "I think Harry will have a matching one," she quipped.

James and Remus joined the Weasley brothers in their laughter. Arthur moved to Lily's side. "How's she doing...please, tell me honestly?" he asked her quietly.

Lily pulled him aside. "She had a moment...she wanted her mum. Would you...would you like me to see if Ginny would like you to be there with her?" she asked.

Arthur flushed. "Erm, yes, but only if she wants me there," he said.

Lily patted his arm and went back down the hall, remembering to grab some towels on her way. Arthur pointed out where to get them, and then nervously waited.

She returned a minute later, and gestured for him to come with her.

"Tell Ginny and Harry we're all here, waiting," called Neville, his arm around Violet.

The night seemed endless. The Weasleys bustled around the kitchen, getting food and drink out for their guests. Draco and Neville offered to go to the nearest shops in Ottery St Catchpole for some takeaway for dinner. Frank and Alice returned with them, bringing bottles of champagne to celebrate. But there was still no sign of the baby.

James, Frank, Fred, George and Ron soon started a game of poker. Father Oldman had come out and left, simply saying he would see them all again soon.

The children fell asleep in the lounge, and Violet and Mia cuddled up with their husbands, determined not to miss the arrival of their new niece.

"When's Molly comin', Mum?" asked a sleepy Teddy.

"When she's ready, love," said Tonks, stroking his hair, now Weasley red. "You can't hurry babies."

The clock ticked on. The children were fast asleep. Some of the adults were nodding off, too.

Bill had given up his pacing, to pack Fleur up to bed, reminding her that she was pregnant and needed her rest. He promised to come and wake her when there was news.

The card game ended, and droopy heads lay on the table. Hermione was curled up on the floor in a ball, and Audrey slept on Percy's lap.

Not one of them heard the bedroom door open, as Lily and Arthur emerged from the room.

"Blimey, they're all still here," exclaimed Arthur.

"Wazzgoinon?" asked an exhausted Charlie, rousing from the table. His movements woke James, the twins and Frank.

"The baby's here," smiled Lily, softly.

"What baby?" asked Ron, waking slowly. He yawned and stretched, before realisation set in. "The baby's here? Hey everyone, wake up, the baby's here," he yelled excitedly.

Lily and Arthur chuckled as, one by one, everyone woke. "She's here, she's finally here," they all murmured.

"Can we see Molly now?" asked a tired Teddy, rubbing his eyes.

The door opened, and everyone turned as Harry came down the hall, a bundle wrapped in a towel in his arms. He looked surprised to see them all here, and tears welled in his eyes.

"Oh, you're all here, good," he said tearfully. Looking around he realised that yes, everyone who should be here, was.

"Is that Molly?" asked Teddy, standing on tip toes.

Harry chuckled. "No, Teddy, it's not. Everyone, this is our son, James Sirius." And with that, he took him over to lay in Sirius' arms.

"Me? No, it should be James...Arthur," stuttered Sirius. He looked down at the new baby, and lost his heart, as he had done with Mia, Violet and Harry.

"Ginny insisted," said Harry, gently, "and she picked the name."

"He's beautiful," said Sirius, in awe.

"Course he is, he's my son," said Harry, proudly.

"Boys can't be beautiful," pouted Serah.

"Oh yes, they can," said Arthur, looking at his first grandson.

"How's Ginny?" asked Bill, watching as Sirius gave the baby to James to hold.

"Tired. Asleep. It was long and drawn out, but my wife was magnificent," said Harry.

"Wife?" gasped Neville and Fred.

"Father Oldman, right?" James asked Lily, and she nodded.

"So you got married and had a baby, all on the same day," chuckled Draco, slapping his brother-in-law on the back. "You don't do things by halves, do you, Bro?"

"Actually, we were married on the thirtieth," said Harry.

"Mum's birthday," said Charlie. Arthur nodded.

"And James was born just after midnight, on the thirty first," said Harry.

"Hey, that makes it Halloween," said George.

"One of my favourite holidays," said Lily, smiling at James, who put his arm around her. Charlie was now holding the baby.

"So, is it James' birfday?" a sleep Daisy asked her daddy.

"Yes it is, sweetheart," said Neville, kissing the end of her nose.

"Are we having a party?" asked Victoire.

"Absolutely," announced Arthur, "but maybe a good night sleep first, yeah?"

"What happened to your hand, Sirius?" asked Harry.

"Erm, we've been arm wrestling," said Sirius, flushing, gesturing to the Weasley brothers, who snickered.

"Yeah, me too," said Harry, dryly, holding up his own bandaged hand. Neville and Draco snorted.

"Your wife is freakishly strong," pouted Sirius.

"Tell me about it," said Harry, wincing. His face brightened. "My wife," he said breathlessly.

"How about we go home, and we'll return tomorrow, er, later today. Then we can really celebrate James Sirius and Harry and Ginny," suggested Lily.

"I wanna stay here, wiv Teddy," protested a sleepy Victoire.

Mia nodded. "I think we're fine here, Mum," she said. Arthur had brought out an old cradle, last used by Victoire, he'd been cleaning up in anticipation of his new grandchild. Little Cassie was cosy and asleep and Mia saw no reason to risk waking her to take her home now.

"We'll head home," said Frank, and Alice nodded. They kissed Neville and Violet goodbye, and then Daisy. They congratulated Harry before they Flooed home.

"I'm going up to sleep with my wife," said Bill. "Come on, Vic."

Victoire looked longingly at Teddy. "Vic and Teddy can stay down here with us," offered Mia.

Draco nodded. "We'll watch over them, don't worry," he said.

"We'll get going too, then," said Tonks, kissing the top of Teddy's head.

"Mum!" he protested, blushing when Victoire giggled.

"Night, Champ," said Remus. "Love you."

The children settled back down. The Weasley brothers made plans to sleep in their old rooms. Audrey didn't bat an eye at the twins snort when she said she'd sleep with Percy. Ron offered Hermione to sleep in Ginny's old room, and she happily accepted.

Harry finally took his son back in his arms. The little one hadn't seem too unsettled, being passed around to all his family. Harry kissed his little forehead. "Let's get you back to Mummy," he said softly.

A weary Andromeda passed him in the hall. "All okay?" she asked.

Harry grinned and nodded. "He got the approval from everyone so I think we'll keep him. How's Ginny?" he asked.

"Just starting to rouse," she said. "I'll come back and check on her tomorrow," she offered. "And you," she said, with a smirk as she looked at his hand.

"Andi, thank you. I don't know what we would have done without you," said Harry, gratefully.

"I'm glad I could help...and congratulations on your marriage. That's a first for me, a baby _and_ a wedding," she chuckled.

"We'll do it again, properly," said Harry. "We're moving in to Godric's Hollow," he told her.

"So Remus mentioned, congrats again. Well, I'm exhausted, I'm going home," farewelled Andromeda.

Harry took James into the little bedroom where he'd been born. Ginny was half awake, but her eyes lit up when she saw her husband and son enter. "Here's my boys," she said, holding her arms out for James.

"Everyone loves him," announced Harry, laying James in her arms.

"Of course they do, he's extremely lovable, and the handsomest baby ever," exclaimed Ginny, looking down at him.

"Well, yeah," agreed Harry, gesturing to his face. "Just like his old man." James already had a tuft of black hair atop his head.

Ginny palmed Harry's face with her one free hand and kissed him. "I love you," she said softly.

Harry grinned. "I will never get tired of hearing you say that," he said.

Little James burrowed around his mother's chest. Ginny opened her shirt and, with a bit of fumbling, attached him to her breast.

"That feels so weird," she told him, "in an amazing way."

"Is now a good time to mention our bet," said Harry. "He _is_ a boy," he said pointedly.

"Ah, but we never actually made a bet," reminded Ginny.

"Well, I bet the next one is a girl, and we'll name her Molly," said Harry, confidently.

Ginny chuckled, dispatching James, who mewed his displeasure at being moved from his comfortable spot. Ginny re-attached him, and settled back in Harry's arms.

"He just missed out on being born on my mum's birthday," said Ginny softly.

"It's Halloween, though. He's going to have some great birthday parties in the future," said Harry.

He watched as Ginny sat James upright to rub his back. He let out a little burp, then she reattached him to her other breast.

"The family is planning a celebration back here tonight," said Harry.

Ginny yawned and nodded. "Figures, with our lot."

They looked down at their son, who had fallen asleep. "I still can't believe we made him," whispered Ginny.

"We did good," affirmed Harry.

He deftly changed James' nappy, and then re-dressed him and looked over to see Ginny had fallen asleep.

"It's been a big day for your mum, too, " whispered Harry, gently rocking James. His son yawned, momentarily opening his eyes to look at his daddy, before closing his lids.

"Just like your mummy's," noted Harry, "and that's a good thing."

Harry cradled his son in his arms while he slept, and watched over his wife too. Ginny woke first, and went to the loo, then returned as James woke.

And as the sun broke through, signalling Dawn had arrived, Harry watched Ginny feed James again. Serene, content, happy.

Harry finally fell asleep with a sappy grin on his face.

A/N Sorry, I know I really drew out the labour, but I wanted the baby born on Halloween! So, Molly is a boy. Disappointed? I know a couple of you hoped for a girl. Epilogue up next xx


	9. Chapter 9 epilogue

Eleven years later-

James flew deftly around his backyard, all alone. He twisted and turned, ducking under the huge tree that dominated one corner of their yard. He loved flying, and was a natural on the broom.

"Jamie, come down!"

James looked down to see his sister, Molly, eight, calling up to him. Beside her was their younger cousin, Rose Longbottom, who was seven.

"No, not yet," pouted James, and kept flying.

"Jamie!" cried Molly. "Mum said so." Rose nodded.

"I'll be down soon. Just a bit longer," called James.

Molly and Rose held hands and ran back to the house. James flew off, knowing that it wouldn't be long before someone else came out looking for him. Sue enough he was right.

"Jamie, Uncle Harry says its time to come down – NOW!" Serah was using her grown up voice, making James scowl. Just because she was now going to Hogwarts, she thought she was so good.

"Go away, I'll be down soon," called James. He'd been practicing a particular move, and with just a bit more practice, he reckoned he'd get it.

"I'm telling Auntie Ginny," said an annoyed Serah, and ran off.

James scowled and kept flying. He flew up, up, up and then plummeted to the ground pulling up before he hit the green grass. He then flew back in the air, feeling exhilerated. He punched the air.

He heard someone clapping, and glanced down to see his eldest cousin, Teddy, leaning against a tree, watching. He held his little brother, Lyall, four, on his hip. Their sister, Hope, who was seven, was inside. She, Rose and Molly were best friends.

"You're getting pretty good, Jamie," praised Teddy.

James grinned. Teddy was his idol, the one he looked up to, so to hear him say that, meant a lot.

"Jamie was up real high," called Lyall, pointing high.

"Uncle Harry wants you to come in, everyone's arriving," called Teddy. "Even the twins are awake, and Aunt Ginny's fed them," he said.

James sighed and reluctantly flew down, hopping off easily.

Lyall wiggled down from his big brother and ran to Jamie, admiring his broom. "Will you fly wiv me, Jamie?" he asked. "Show me?"

"Aunt Ginny will teach you when you're five, Lyall," reminded Teddy, "when you go to school."

The three boys started walking to the house. "Unca Harry," cried Lyall, running to the man that was walking to meet them, holding the hand of his four year old daughter, Serena.

Harry held his arms out wide, and Lyall ran right into them. Harry laughed and picked him up, tossing him in the air. He caught him and hugged him.

"Again, again," cried Lyall.

Harry put him down and sent him on to the house with Serena. "Not a word about that to your mum, Teddy," he warned, grinning.

Teddy mimed locking his lips, and wiggled his finger at Harry. He headed for the house. James went to follow, but Harry stopped him.

"I saw you fly. You really pulled off that move," he told his firstborn.

James grinned. "I've been practicing, and practicing and I just had a really good feeling about it today, Dad," he said.

"Yeah, well, I was sure you were going to hit the ground, but you timed it brilliantly. A prefect Wronski Feint, great job!" praised Harry. "Your mum would be so proud."

James looked at his dad. "We're not telling her, are we?" he guessed.

"Not today, son. After all, she did tell you _not_ to go for a fly before the guests arrived, didn't she?" asked Harry, with a knowing look.

James kicked the ground. "Dad, I'm a whole year older today. I just knew I had to give it a try out," he said.

"And when your sister and cousin came out and told you to come inside?" asked Harry.

"Aw Dad, I was so close to getting it," moaned James.

"Well, sometimes we have to do things we don't want to. Like, I'd rather stay home and fly with you, Serena and Molly, and play with the babies, but I have to go to work," explained Harry.

" Aw Dad, you play with all us kids at school," reminded James. " And you're the _teacher!_ "

Harry chuckled. " I teach you things too, though," he said. Harry had taken over from Remus when the Lupins decided to take a year off to travel. When he'd returned, in time for Teddy to start Hogwarts, the headmaster had offered Remus a permanent teaching position, which he accepted. Violet then returned to help Harry with the younger students, and Ginny taught them flying three days a week, for a couple of hours. She never returned to fly with the Harpies.

James looked thoughtful. " Uncle Sirius said you're the biggest kid at my school," he said. " Mum agreed."

" Uh-oh, if those two are in cahoots, looks like I'm in trouble," grinned Harry. Ginny and Sirius were now closer than ever, bonded due to their mutual love of Harry and the events of James' birth.

James rolled his eyes. " You'll just kiss mum and she'll forgive you for anything," he said, exasperatedly.

Harry clapped his hand on his son's shoulder and they headed for the house. "Everyone's here, and they can't wait to see the birthday boy," he said.

" They'll just be gushing over the twins like everyone else," sighed James.

" It's only because the babies are new," said Harry, gently. Arthur and Evanna (Anna) were barely two weeks old, and this was the first family party for the two.

" Dad, do I-" began James, when Harry interrupted.

"Yes, you do have to stay downstairs. You're a big boy now, and you can help with the younger ones," he said.

" What about Teddy, or Serah?" wailed James.

" It's our house, James, not theirs," reminded Harry, gently. " They're family, son."

James reluctantly left his broom outside, and went indoors. He heard a gentle hum of conversation, including Uncle Sirius and Grandpa Potter's booming laughter. It made James smile, so he went to find them. He found all his Weasley family had arrived, as well as Lee and Katie Jordan and their son, Jason, nine.

"Oh James, there you are. Hello, happy birthday? Oh dear, you don't look happy."

" Hi Auntie Hermione," said James, glumly. He allowed her to hug him. It did make him feel better, sort of.

" Come and see, we brought gifts," said Ron.

James brightened. " Okay." He followed her to the lounge. He saw both his parents in the kitchen with his grandparents, each holding a baby. Serena was on Grandpa Arthur's lap, listening to a story about their mum growing up at the Burrow.

"Jamie!"

"Hey, Hugo," said James. His younger cousin was only two but was already Quidditch crazy, thanks to Uncle Ron's love of the Cannons. Even at his young age, he was already quoting statistics to him.

"Auntie Ginny says we goin' trick 'n treating later. Look, I'm goin' as a Muggle," said Hugo. He waved his hands down over his everyday clothes.

James wanted to roll his eyes at his younger cousin, but his mother came in just then.

"And you'll be the best Muggle ever," she praised her nephew, " _won't_ he, James."

James softened at his mum's use of his _real_ name. Jamie was so babyish, and here he was, off to Hogwarts next year. Mum understood it was important to him.

"Yeah, good one, Hugo," he agreed.

"Here's the birthday boy, happy birthday, Jamie," greeted Uncle George and Fred. They handed him a big box which James desperately hoped contained pranks from their store.

"Yes!" He fist pumped into the air. "Can't wait to try these out," he said, grinning, taking a Skiving Snackbox out of the wrapping. He glanced around, looking for his first victim. None of the girls, they'd just cry and he'd be in big trouble. Same with Hugo. Hmm, that left Freddie, Louis or Uncle Percy. Looking around further, his eyes met Uncle Fred, who winked and nodded in a particular direction. Uncle Percy it was!

His mum, aunties and grandma's had all outdone themselves with the feast, and James, as birthday boy, got to sit with his grandpa's, Uncle Sirius, Uncle Remus and his dad as they discussed the goings on in Godric's Hollow. Harry discussed his plans for the upcoming festive season at the little school.

For the first time, James felt a pang about going away from his family next September. Serah raved about Hogwarts, and he'd been excited to go. Freddie was going, as was all his Weasley cousins. But he loved Godric's Hollow, and with his dad teaching, he would have a blast.

Ginny placed a huge birthday cake in front of him, and kissed the top of his head. "Don't forget to make a wish, sweetheart," she whispered, before stepping back into the comfort of Harry's arms.

James didn't have a clue what to wish for. He really had everything he ever wanted. He looked around, seeing his Grandpa James and Grandma Lily, Uncle Nev and Auntie Vi, Auntie Mia and Uncle Dray, and his mum and dad. He remembered something he'd heard from Serah a long time ago.

He drew in a breath, then blew out his candles. "I hope I find my Potter Legend partner soon," he said under his breath.

"Great job, love," said his mum, taking the cake away to slice after he'd done the first cut.

"Can we get ready for tricking and treating now?" asked Roxeanne, and the cousins all chorused their pleas. Godric's Hollow went all out for Halloween, and it was popular for the littlest residents.

Their parents rushed to get them into their costumes, all agreeing that little Louis, as Albus Dumbledore,was the cutest that night. When they came across the man himself, he laughed loudly at his mini-me. Little Louis, only three, burst out crying at the scary man.

They returned back to the Potter house, now Harry and Ginny's home. After Molly's birth, James and Lily had suggested switching houses, and they moved back to their original residence, the little cottage in the town centre. James declared it was like having their honeymoon all over again.

Lily and Tonks helped Ginny dish out birthday cake and ice cream while the children went through their goodie bags.

Eventually every one left, agreeing that this had been the best birthday and Halloween yet. Anna and Arthur were already asleep, and Harry was upstairs, reading a story to a sleepy Serena. Molly was trying to coax the family cat, Harpy, to her room.

James was going through the Skiving Snackbox when his mum came in and sat down next to him. "Good haul," she commented, looking at his presents. "Oh here, Auntie Luna and Uncle Rolf sent you some money for your birthday. They're sorry they missed coming to your birthday, but will be here for Christmas," she said. She pulled out a photo and showed it to him. "Look!"

Uncle Rolf and Auntie Luna waved madly, standing in front of a camel, somewhere in Egypt. As James watched, Lorcan popped his head out from behind Rolf, grinning madly and waving.

"Poor Lyssa, she's going through a shy phase," said Ginny, referring to Lorcan's twin sister. She pointed out a hand protruding from behind Luna that was waving. "Now, off to bed.

"What, already? It's early, and I'm eleven now," protested James.

"Well it's been a big day, and I thought we could get up early and go for a fly, just you and me," offered Ginny.

"Really?" asked James, eagerly.

"Sure. I heard on the grapevine today that you do a wicked Wronski feint. I can't wait to see it," she said.

James looked at her. "You're not mad?" he asked.

"No, I'm not mad, in fact, I'm proud of you for your determintion to achieve the move, but it is a risky move. That's why we asked you to wait for me or dad to be there when you try it," said Ginny.

Harry came downstairs and sat next to Ginny, listening to her talk with James. "I will, Mum, Dad, I promise next time, I will," he said.

"So, how did it feel when you finally got it?" asked Ginny, knowningly.

"Absolutely brilliant, Mum," burst out James, making Harry and Ginny laugh. "I felt like, like I could do anything," he said.

"You can, my darling," said Ginny. "With hard work and determination, you can do anything you want."

"I think-I think I want to play Quidditch, for real," he said.

"It's a lot of hard work... but I think you have the talent for it," nodded Ginny.

"I will work hard at it, Mum," vowed James.

"Good. Now, bed," said Ginny. "Here." She handed James the photo of the Scamander family.

"Night Mum, night Dad," said James, hugging them both goodnight.

"Night darling, love you," said Ginny.

"Night, son," said Harry, placing his arm around Ginny.

James smiled and went up the stairs. As he started up, he heard his mum give a husky giggle. James rolled his eyes, knowing he'd find his parents snogging on the sofa if he went back downstairs. He quickly continued to his bedroom.

He propped the photo against the clock on his bedside table and got undressed and into his pyjamas. His parents had spelled his presents to his room and he took a last glimpse at them in the corner before he got into bed.

He lay there, reliving the day. How amazing it had felt to conquer the Wronski feint, how much fun he'd had at his party. He checked the corner to make sure his stash of goodies from trick and treating was still there, as he knew Molly was complaining he received more chocolate frogs than she did. Yes, his treat bag was still there, than Merlin.

He heard his parents come upstairs when the twins stirred, and he smiled to hear his mum croon a familiar lullaby to them both. He remembered it from when Molly and Serena had been born, and it was comforting to him, even now.

Yawning, he rolled onto his side. Something caught his eye, and he looked around. His gaze settled on the photo of the Scamanders. He smiled as they all waved at him like mad, although Luna then shooshed them and gestured for James to go to sleep.

It was then James saw someone step out from behind Luna. He half sat and stared, picking up the photo. It was Lyssa Scamander. She smiled shyly at him, and James found himself smiling back. Then she blew him a kiss and mouthed _'Happy Birthday'._

James almost felt the physical kiss, and he definitely felt his heart do somersaults inside. It was beating faster than it had ever done before.

His door opened and Harry popped his head in. "All right, James? Can't sleep?"

James looked unfocused at his dad, barely able to take his eyes off the photo. "Dad," was all he could say, one hand on his chest.

Harry came over and sat on the side of his bed. "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"I don't know," said James. "I just- look," he said, thrusting the photo to his father.

Harry smiled to see Luna gesturing for James to go to sleep.

"Wait," said James, then, "there, look!" He pointed at Lyssa, who stepped out again from behind her mother.

"Oh, it's Lyssa," said Harry. "What's so...James?"

James was now flushed red. "Dad, it's her!" he gasped excitedly. "I wished for her, and she came. My very own Potter Legend partner."

Lyssa ducked her head as Harry and James peered at her, then cried out as Luna stepped in front of her protectively.

"Hey, what did she do that for?" protested James. "Aunt Luna, move please," he begged.

Photo Luna shook her head and gestured for him to go to sleep.

Harry chuckled. "Aunt Luna's not wrong, it's nearly midnight, and you should be asleep."

"Sleep? I can't sleep. My heart is beating so fast," complained James, in a daze. He rubbed his chest. "Merlin, this feels even better than nailing the Wronski Feint!" he declared.

"I know what you mean, son. It's the best feeling in the world," smiled Harry, settling the blankets around James.

James paused to think of his parents. "I won't have to snog her all the time like you and mum do, do I?" he asked.

"Not if you don't want to, son," said Harry, biting his tongue.

Photo Lyssa shook her head, then relented and shrugged prettily. Harry imagined she was blushing.

"When are Auntie Luna and Uncle Rolf coming home? I guess I should speak to them about it, shouldn't I?" asked James.

"Woah, woah, slow down, son. What are you going to say to them?" asked Harry.

"That Lyssa is mine now," said James, matter of factly.

"Yeah, Uncle Rolf will love that," said Harry, dryly. Like all the men he knew, they were protective of their daughters.

"He can't keep me away, it's the Potter Legend, Dad," said James, yawning. "You'll help me, won't you, Dad?"

"We'll talk about it in the morning, son," said Harry. "Now, sleep."

"Night, Lyssa," said James, staring soppily at the photo. Lyssa waved sadly and mouthed _'goodnight'_ to him.

Harry sat with James, rubbing his back till he fell asleep, like he used to do when he was younger. He then tried to remove the photo from James fingers, but James refused to let go. Harry gave up and left his son dreaming of a future with Lyssa.

He met Ginny in the hall, carrying Anna who refused to settle. "Here, I'll take her," he said, his arms open for his baby girl.

Ginny followed them down the hall to their bedroom. "You were in there for a while with James," she noted.

"Hmm," nodded Harry, laying in bed with his daughter on his chest. She snuggled her head against his heart, and he rubbed circles on her back, just as he had done with James earlier.

"You know how you always said I kind of overwhelmed you when we first met. You know, coming on so strong with my sex appeal and all," grinned Harry.

Ginny chuckled. "Did I word it like that?" she teased. "I'm sure I said _our_ sexual chemistry overwhelmed me...prat."

"Yeah, well, try to imagine dealing with that when you're eleven," said Harry, dropping a kiss on his baby girl's soft black hair. Her twin brother had ginger curls, much to the delight of his grandfather Arthur.

"Eleven? Why would I – James?" she gasped.

Harry nodded. "Yep. About half an hour ago," he said.

"Who?" cried Ginny in astonishment.

"Lyssa Scamander," stated Harry calmly.

"Lyssa...and James?" asked Ginny.

Harry nodded. "He's already asked me about going to speak to Rolf and Luna. To explain that Lyssa is his now," he clarified, at her raised eyebrow.

"Merlin," groaned Ginny. "Like father, like son," she quipped.

Anna mewed in protest as Harry moved, so he patted her gently till she was asleep again. "The good news is that, being only eleven, we don't have to worry about any sexual chemistry for about four or five years," he said.

"Make sure you don't mention that to Rolf," said Ginny, dryly. "Here, let me take her back to her cot," she said.

Harry reluctantly handed Anna over to Ginny and got undressed while she put Anna to bed next to her twin brother, Arthur, who was sound asleep after a good feed. "All Weasley, you are," whispered Ginny, running a gentle hand over his head.

She returned to find Harry sitting up in bed, quill in one hand as he held some parchment in the other. "I'm writing to Rolf and Luna," he explained. "What do I say?"

"Well, they know of the Potter legend, so that helps," said Ginny, undressing. She stepped out of her shoes and removed her socks, the eased her jeans down. She took her jumper off before going into the en-suite bathroom to brush her teeth.

She brushed her hair and looked in the mirror critically. She still had a bit of baby weight to lose, but she was in no rush. Flying would help take care of that; for now she wanted to enjoy her babies and family. Which brought her back to her firstborn.

She walked back into the bedroom, removing her tee shirt. "I guess you could tell them – hey, what's this?" she asked.

Harry lay naked on the bed, a rose between his teeth and what seemed like a hundred candles lit around their bedroom.

"I thought you were writing Rolf and Luna?" she chuckled, as she undid her bra and slipped her knickers off before getting into bed. She turned on her side to face him, as he was doing to her.

"Nah, it can wait till tomorrow. I have other plans for tonight. Just you and me and my cute butt," he teased, shaking it as she grabbed it.

"You're forgetting our overwhelming sexual chemistry," giggled Ginny, as he flipped her onto her back.

"Trust me, baby, I will never forget that," vowed Harry, already kissing his way down her body.

"Don't look at my wobbly bits," said Ginny, as he kissed around her navel.

Harry growled and brought his head out from under the covers. "Woman, you drive me crazy. You just had two babies, for Merlin's sake. Your body is amazing, now lay there and let me worship you." He ducked back under the covers.

"Oh, oh," gasped Ginny, as the worshipping began. "Okay," she sighed happily, "but then it's my turn."

Harry growled his agreement, and the two spent a pleasurable night together. It was their first time together since the birth of the twins, so Harry was extra attentive to her needs.

After, they lay entwined in each others arms, content to talk quietly about this new development between James and Lyssa. They decided to visit James and Lily soon to see how they handled it with Violet and Neville.

As Ginny gave in to sleep, Harry soon followed her, secure in the knowledge that the Potter Legend would live on.

And it always would.


End file.
